Fuego y Ceniza
by LadyMukuge
Summary: Una vez Kaoru estuvo prometida a su gran amor, pero el murió. Ahora en su vida aparece un extraño enmascarado que quiere poner su vida del revés. CAPITULO 9 YA DISPONIBLE!
1. La mascara de cuero

_Personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, este fanfic esta hecho de una fan para fans sin animo de lucro._

 **Capitulo 1: La máscara de cuero**.

Kaoru Kamiya había tenido un día bastante duro. Su mejor amiga: Megumi Takani había contraído matrimonio con el bobo de Sanosuke Sagara, eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que había tenido que aguantar a más de una petarda en la boda cuando a Kaoru por error le cayó encima el ramo de la novia ( ni siquiera había hecho el amago de intentar agarrarlo).

-¿Se supone que la siguiente en casarse vas a ser tú?¡Entonces vamos a morir solteras!

Kaoru chirrió sus dientes de la rabia que esas burlas le provocaban.

-No hacía falta que Kaoru tomara el ramo de Megumi para saber que te vas a quedar más sola que la una, Misako. – Misao Makimachi arremetió contra aquella metomentodo.

Kaoru sonrió a su amiga, miró el ramo de rosas blancas y flores de cerezo blanco y se los llevo a la nariz para aspirar su aroma.

-¡Uggh! - Kaoru se tapó la nariz y alejó el ramo de la cara.

-¿Kaoru-chan? ¿Qué pasó?

-Es el olor de la flor de cerezo blanco me trae muy malos recuerdos… - dijo apoyando el ramo en la mesa del convite.

-¡Kaoru han pasado años de eso!

-6 años, 2 meses y 15 días. – dijo Kaoru en un suspiro.

-¿llevas la cuenta de los días?- Misao se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su amiga perdió a su prometido por culpa de un horrible incendio.

\- no puedo evitarlo, Misao, aun extraño a Kenshin. – Kaoru vio como Misao negaba con la cabeza en un signo de reproche.

\- Kaoru, siento de veras la muerte de Kenshin, en serio pero… o sea el no se merece que lo extrañes tanto… el…

\- ¡lo sé! pero aun así no se mereció ese final.

De repente las luces del salón se apagaron y ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio, la música del vals nupcial daba comienzo, Megumi estaba radiante con aquel vestido de Valentino, sin duda era la mujer más radiante de aquella noche, Kaoru suspiro y sonrió, se alegraba mucho por su amiga y por aquel zopenco, al principio no había dado un solo céntimo por aquella pareja pero el pasar de los años habían acallado muchas bocas, incluida la suya.

La brisa fresca juguetona de esa noche de febrero golpeo su cabello recogido en una trenza de espiga que le caía por el hombro derecho ya casi desecha por las horas que llevaban ya de fiesta, Kaoru se peinó un poco con los dedos y miró a uno de los balcones, si, le apetecía tomar aire, agarró su chal azul a juego con el vestido y dejó a Misao que miraba embelesada el baile de los novios como todos los demás y se dirigió al balcón. Era una noche preciosa, luna llena y un montón de estrellas en el cielo, se colocó un poco su vestido de seda azul claro trapeado con escote en forma de corazón y se miró los pies ¡malditos tacones! Mañana le dolería andar, se dirigió a la barandilla para ver el estanque de carpas que había en el jardín, no había mucha altura y se podría ver los peces perfectamente, entonces algo cruzo por el jardín a toda velocidad.

-¿señor Takeda?

Takeda Kanryu era uno de los invitados de la boda de Megumi, era el director del hospital donde trabajaba Megumi y hasta había dado un discurso de brindis por los novios, aunque a Kaoru le parecía un tipo desagradable, había muchos que le lamian el trasero. Lo vio correr como un poseso, como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, Kanryu se tropezó y cayó en un matorral de rosas, Kaoru se rio por lo bajo de seguro ese hombre iba ya borracho.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se borró al instante del rostro cuando vio a un segundo personaje acercándose al matorral.

Iba vestido de negro riguroso, guantes, Jean y camiseta negra abrigado con una cazadora de cuero larga del mismo color con capucha que ocultaba su cabello, pero eso no era lo más llamativo de la vestimenta de aquel tipo. Llevaba una máscara, una máscara de cuero negra que le cubría toda la cara exceptuando los ojos. Aquel tipo era aterrador.

-¡Por favor no me mates! Te daré lo que quieras: ¡dinero, joyas, mujeres!

Kaoru se agazapó al oír semejantes palabras, esto no podía estar pasando y menos en la boda de una amiga. El tipo de negro susurró algo que Kaoru no pudo oír, pero fuera lo que fuese había provocado una mueca de horror en Takeda. Acto seguido y en un pestañeo el tipo sacó de debajo del abrigo una katana que llevaba oculta. Kaoru no respiro cuando aquel sujeto le rebanó el cuello de un tajo limpio.

La joven dejo escapar un poco de aire de sus pulmones que se convirtió en un quejido de terror, fue sin querer, Kaoru se maldijo a si misma por hacer ruido, el tipo seguía inmóvil mirando el cadáver parecía que no la había escuchado ¡qué suerte! Tomo su bolsito azul donde llevaba su teléfono,¡ tenía que avisar a la policía!

-oh, ¿ va a llamar a la policía? ¿Podría ser usted más amable y dejar deleitarme mientras veo a ese cerdo sangrar?

Kaoru parpadeo y dirigió su mirada a la barandilla del balcón, el tipo de la máscara le miraba subido a ella agachado en cuclillas con la cabeza ladeada, como divertido ante lo que observaba.

La joven se levantó de golpe y retrocedió unos pasos asustada. La máscara de cuero dejaba ver dos ojos de color ámbar, que la miraban tan fijamente que a Kaoru le dolía el alma. Nunca había visto nada igual, unos ojos que expresaban una rabia, dolor y odio intenso.

-Por favor no…. No me mate yo….

-No pienso hacerla daño señorita Kamiya.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

El enmascarado saltó al suelo y se puso a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Kaoru.

-Oh, simplemente me interese por saber el nombre de la chica más hermosa de la fiesta.- tomó una de las manos de la chica mientras hacia una reverencia e hizo como si se la besara.

Kaoru se ruborizó y se maldijo a si misma porque el hombre enmascarado se rio debajo de aquel cuero al ver la reacción de la mujer.

-¿se está burlando de mí?

\- solo un poco. – el enmascarado hizo una pose juntando ambas manos como de pedir perdón.

\- ¿Kaoru? – Misao se asomó desde el interior al balcón buscando a su amiga. – Kaoru que haces aquí sola, vas a agarrar un resfriado.

Kaoru parpadeo, se había girado un instante para ver a la persona que la llamaba ¿sola? Se giró sobre sí misma y el tipo de la máscara ya no estaba. ¿la había dejado viva? ¿Por qué?

Un grito alarmo a Kaoru y a Misao, ambas se asomaron al balcón una mujer del servicio del salón había encontrado el cadáver de Takeda.

-¡Oh dios mío! – grito Misao llevándose las manos a la boca.

Al día siguiente era la comidilla de todos los noticieros en TV y prensa. Kaoru había comprado ese día absolutamente todos los periódicos que hablaban del suceso, incluso había recopilado números antiguos (tenía un amigo periodista) que hablaban del asesino, estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de los Sagara y ojeaba un periódico.

.Hitokiri Battosai… asique así se hace llamar… - dijo la joven colocándose bien las gafas de leer.

-Vaya mierda de nombre, ¡que pretende ese tipo destrozando mi boda! – Megumi se tiraba de los pelos

\- Tranquilízate mi amor, mañana cogemos un vuelo a hawaii y si sigues así de histérica no nos dejaran embarcar. – Sanosuke perseguía a su mujer por toda la sala.

\- ¡como lo pille, lo desangro, lo juro!

Kaoru dejo a un lado el periódico y fue a tranquilizar a su amiga que la abrazo con fuerza. Esa mañana ya había prestado declaración a la policía, el inspector Aoshi Shinomori, un amigo íntimo de Misao era el encargado de llevar el caso, según le contó a Kaoru, llevaban 2 años detrás de él, había asesinado a más de una veintena de personas, era aterrador y ella lo había tenido a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, tan cerca… tan íntimo. Un escalofrío el recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a mi departamento, se está haciendo de noche.

-oh está bien querida, descansa, tú has sido la más perjudicada en todo este lio. – dijo Megumi acariciándole el pelo a modo de hermana mayor.

Kaoru conducía su Auris color negro a toda velocidad, quería llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y leer minuciosamente toda esa fila de periódicos, paró en un semáforo en rojo y suspiró, sus ojos se fueron hacia la pila de periódicos del asiento del copiloto y de repente agarró el primero con fuerza, no podía creerlo, el periódico era de hacía 5 meses, en la portada un cadáver, el cadáver de una persona que conocía bien.

-¡Kiyosato! ¡No puede ser! Esta… ¿muerto…?

Kaoru dejo caer el periódico de sus manos, entonces como una tormenta los recuerdos que siempre la acompañan le volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo.

 **FLASH BACK**.

Hace seis años el mundo de Kaoru Kamiya era muy diferente, vivía en un dojo grande con muchos alumnos, ella era la joven promesa de la familia, su padre estaba tan orgulloso de ella…

Un día fueron visitados por el patriarca y matriarca de la familia Himura, querían a Kaoru como prometida de su único hijo: Kenshin Himura.

Los Himura también eran dueños de un gran número de Dojos por todo Japón, eran inclusive más influyentes que los Kamiya, Kojiro no dudo en darles la mano de Kaoru.

Kaoru y Kenshin se reunieron por primera vez como prometidos en una fiesta que dieron las dos familias en casa de los Himura, Kenshin era el hombre más guapo que Kaoru había conocido, sus ojos violetas contrastaban con su pelo rojo, recogido en una coleta alta, aquel cabello era una autentica lava volcánica. Pero… Kaoru no tardó en darse cuenta que Kenshin no era feliz en ese compromiso.

De la nada en la mente de Kaoru surgió la imagen de una mujer muy hermosa… Tomoe Yukishiro…

En la fiesta de compromiso de Kaoru, Tomoe acaparó todas las miradas con aquel vestido rojo tan inapropiadamente corto, Kaoru la miraba con el ceño fruncido desde una esquina ataviada con un kimono apropiado para la ocasión ¿Quién era aquella mujer tan poco recatada? Kenshin apareció a su lado.

-Kaoru te traje el té frio que querías.

\- gracias Kenshin – Kaoru se ruborizo nada más verle y con agradecimiento le tomo el vaso de las manos.

Se veía tan condenadamente guapo con ese traje negro, para tener solo 19 años era muy atractivo, Kaoru no puso ninguna queja en ese compromiso, conocía a Kenshin de antes, el campeón de Japón de kendo, era su admiradora, cuando le comunicaron su compromiso con él, ella había llorado de alegría.

-Oye… Kenshin…

-Sabes Kaoru creo que voy a ir a tomar el aire, tanta gente me esta agobiado.

-Oh, ¡quieres que te acompañe? – sonrió la joven.

-¡No! – Dijo casi en un grito de horror, Kaoru se encogió del susto – quiero decir… perdóname, hace frio y no quiero que te resfríes, iré yo solo, volveré antes de que te termines el té.

Kaoru asintió y vio cómo se alejaba de ella con cierta rapidez y salió por una de las puertas, Kaoru no le dio más importancia y siguió sorbiendo del té mientras había entablado una conversación con la madre de Kenshin.

Paso media hora, y el té de Kaoru había terminado hace tiempo, Kenshin no apareció. Algo la estaba incomodando, algo iba mal, aquella mujer del vestido rojo tampoco estaba en la sala

-disculpe señora Himura, ¿podía indicarme donde están los aseos?

La mansión Himura era enorme, pasillos largos y sobrios, todo en ese hogar era muy recto y correcto, por eso Kenshin Himura era tan callado había tenido una educación exquisita, las veces que habían coincidido en los torneos ella lo había comprobado de primera mano, siempre la había sonreído y siempre había sido educado con ella, Kaoru lo había amado en secreto, desde que había sido una niña de 12 años, cuando lo vio participar por primera vez en un campeonato, aquella vez, Kenshin quedo segundo, detrás de Akira Kiyosato, pero eso no había apagado la luz de la estrella de Kenshin el cual, al año siguiente, se hizo con el primer puesto ganándolo 5 años más consecutivos. Cuando a Kaoru le anunciaron el compromiso su corazón se llenó de alegría y orgullo, pensaba que Kenshin sentiría lo mismo, siempre la había tratado con cariño y en su fantasía de niña adolescente eso equivalía a un mutuo sentimiento. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Había llegado al fin al Dojo buscando a Kenshin, y lo había encontrado si… lo había encontrado. Las lágrimas de Kaoru cayeron de sus ojos en silencio mientras observaba aquella escena, Kenshin semi desnudo acorralando a aquella mujer del vestido rojo contra una de las pareces, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Tomoe se percató de la recién llegada y la sonrió lascivamente mientras Kenshin, ajeno a ella, seguía besando el cuello de la mujer.

Kaoru los dejo a solas, no pudo, no tuvo valor de interrumpir la escena, ¿Qué iba a exigir? Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una fantasía de su cabeza, que ella era la única tonta a la que habían impuesto un matrimonio que a ella le parecía bien, jamás se detuvo a pensar si realmente Kenshin estaba a favor de aquello, todo había sido un producto de su imaginación, ella solita se había metido esa romántica historia en la cabeza.

* * *

Los padres de Kaoru no entendían por qué esa repentina negación de su hija de casarse con el joven Himura, ella había estado de acuerdo desde el principio y ahora la joven quería romper el trato. Aquella tarde se dispusieron a ir a casa de los Himura para pedir perdón y retractarse del compromiso, Kamiya Kojiro era un hombre de honor, pero también era un padre que amaba a su hija por encima de todas las cosas, y si su hija no era feliz con el joven Himura como él pensaba en un principio no tenía más que pensar.

El coche se iba acercando a la mansión de los Himura cruzando unos viñedos propiedad de la familia, el padre de Kenshin era aficionado al vino, Kaoru observaba el paisaje desde la ventanilla del asiento trasero, no había hablado en todo el trayecto.

-dios mío ¿qué es eso?- grito Kojiro.

Kaoru miro al frente y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada, a lo lejos la mansión Himura junto con el dojo, ardían en llamas, una columna de humo negro se hacía camino hasta el cielo. Cuando llegaron a la mansión una ola de calor los abrasó.

-Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

-Kaoru no te acerques, llamare a emergencias. – dijo Kojiro agarrando a su hija la cual se lanzaba hacia la casa en llamas.

Kenshin Himura fue el único superviviente de aquella tragedia, pero tardó mucho en recuperar la conciencia en el hospital, estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, había sufrido quemaduras muy graves en su cuerpo y su cabeza había recibido varios golpes, todo lo que veía Kaoru era una momia inerte que llevaba dos semanas en coma inducido. Todas, absolutamente todas las tardes después del instituto Kaoru iba a la habitación de Kenshin a leerle libros y hablarle, ella pensaba que tal vez así no se sentía solo. Muy pocos familiares le fueron a ver al hospital, eso a Kaoru le dio mucha pena, y la mujer del vestido rojo… no dio señales de vida.

Una tarde Kaoru vio salir al doctor de Kenshin de la habitación.

-¡Doctor Gensai! ¿Cómo esta Kenshin?

-Oh, señorita Kamiya ¿otra vez por aquí?

-Vengo todas las tardes.

-Si eso me ha dicho Kenshin, le encantan tus historias dice que se divierte mucho – el doctor sonrió.

-… ¿Cómo que se lo ha dicho Kenshin? – dijo Kaoru alzando una ceja.

Kaoru entro en trompa en la habitación de Kenshin furiosa, y miro a la momia inerte en la cama.

-Kenshin Himura deja de fingir que estas en coma, ¡llevas 5 días despierto!

Al fin el joven abrió los ojos violetas y la observo enfadada, Kenshin empezó a reírse mientras se quejaba del dolor que eso le provocaba en el cuerpo.

-Kaoru perdóname, era divertido ver lo que me contabas, sin que tartamudearas.

\- ¡yo no tartamudeo!

\- un poco si, al menos es lo que yo recuerdo cuando hablábamos en los torneos.

\- ¡eso es porque me daba vergüenza hablar contigo! – Kaoru se tapó la boca y se sonrojo.

Kenshin la observaba desde la cama, Kaoru hubiera dado todo su dinero por saber que pensaba Kenshin en esos momentos de ella.

Así paso un mes, todos los días le hacían diagnóstico y pruebas para ver como evolucionaba, seguía en estado de observación y grave, era un milagro que estuviera vivo.

Kenshin y Kaoru habían creado un fuerte lazo de amistad, todos los días Kaoru le contaba sus historias al joven y este se reía de sus ocurrencias.

-Kaoru me alegro mucho de tenerte a mi lado, me haces mucho bien.

\- gracias Kenshin.

\- quiero preguntarte algo…

-dime.

-¿Por qué ese día ibais a mi casa tu padre y tú? Me dijeron que fuisteis vosotros los que disteis la voz de alarma y que gracias a que aparecisteis sigo vivo.

\- …..

\- ¿Kaoru?

\- veras, Kenshin yo… iba a romper el compromiso.

Vio como los ojos de Kenshin se agrandaban de la sorpresa entre los vendajes.

-¿Por qué?

Kaoru frunció el ceño, ¿sería cínico? ¿O realmente le preocupaba la ruptura del compromiso?

\- Kenshin deja de fingir ya y de hacerte el niño bueno yo se…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y dejo pasar una figura femenina despampanante envuelta en un vestido azul oscuro, otra vez inapropiadamente corto.

-¡Tomoe! – dijo Kenshin intentando incorporarse.

-oh mi pobre Kenshin que alivio que estés bien, estaba sufriendo mucho por ti.

La mujer se acercó ignorando completamente a la joven Kamiya, la cual se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse de la habitación. Cuando Kaoru tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla escucho un grito ahogado, se giró del golpe alarmada y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Las manos vendadas de Kenshin intentaban estrangular a la hermosa mujer, que ya se estaba poniendo azul de la falta de aire.

-¡TU! ¡TU! ¡TÚ Y KIYOSATO!

Kaoru corrió para separar a ambos con toda su fuerza que hizo que ambas mujeres cayeran al suelo. Tomoe se levantó tosiendo.

-¡Maldito estorbo! ¡Tenías que haber muerto con tus padres! ¡Tu le robaste la felicidad a Kiyosato! ¡Tendrías que estar pudriéndote bajo tierra!

\- vete Tomoe a juro que acabare contigo, si descubro que tú y Kiyosato habéis tenido que ver en esto…

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Un auto toco la bocina varias veces eso hizo reacción en Kaoru que se despertó de su ensoñación y miró el semáforo que ya estaba en verde. Llegó a su apartamento donde no fue recibida por nadie, hacia cosa de dos años su padre había muerto después de padecer un horrible cáncer, su madre había vuelto a su ciudad natal con sus abuelos, no soportaba estar en el dojo sin su marido. El dojo familiar había caído en desgracia, desde que su padre enfermó los alumnos dejaron de ir y no tuvieron más remedio que venderlo a la familia Kiyosato.

Aún recuerda la cara de gusto de la señora Tomoe Kiyosato el día del contrato de compraventa, ese horrible olor a perfume de cerezo blanco… la odiaba, odiaba a esa arpía, no paso ni dos semanas del entierro de Kenshin cuando esa mujer contrajo nupcias con su marido. ¿No se suponía que eran amantes? Kaoru siempre había sentido que le faltaba una parte de la historia para comprender del todo lo ocurrido hace años, por qué Kenshin reacciono así en el hospital.

Kaoru abrió la llave del agua caliente y aprovecho mientras esperaba que saliera a temperatura adecuada para quitarse la ropa entonces recordó una cosa.

Unos días antes de la muerte de Kenshin, hubo una visita de un hombre extraño, alto y muy corpulento con cara de comerse el mundo si le diera la gana, decía ser el tío por parte de madre de Kenshin ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Seijuro Hiko…. – susurro Kaoru

 **FLASH BACK**

-Así que esta es tu prometida… no tiene muchas curvas… - dijo aquel hombre recién llegado mientras se dejaba caer al asiento de invitado de la habitación de Kenshin.

Kaoru lo miro con rabia.

-Tío, por favor… - dijo Kenshin desde la cama.

\- sí, sí, perdón, supongo que es porque aún es una niña ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿13?

-¡tengo 17! – Kaoru se puso roja.

\- entonces vas un poco retrasada con el metabolismo niña.

Era el colmo, agarró su bolso de la escuela y abrió la puerta de mala gana, no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para aguantar estupideces de un desconocido.

-Muy poca teta pero mucho mal genio – escucho decir a aquel bribón.

-¡HIKO POR DIOS! – Kenshin parecía estar igual de hastiado que ella.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

Kaoru rechino los dientes ante ese recuerdo, y se miró al espejo que se iba empañando en vaho por el agua caliente, Hiko tenía razón su metabolismo había estado durmiendo hasta que un buen día decidió hacer acto de presencia, el cuerpo de Kaoru empezó a cambiar casi al cumplir 18 años sus pechos crecieron y su cuerpo se llenó de curvas que a más de uno han mareado. En la universidad fue una de las más deseadas, el cabello siempre iba suelto y se lo ondulaba un poco con la plancha, menos cuando iba a su trabajo de instructora en el dojo Maekawa que se lo recogía en una coleta alta. Había muchos chicos que solo iban cuando ella daba clases, era un poco pretencioso pero a Kaoru eso le gustaba, saberse deseada, al menos se sentía atractiva. El complejo que había sentido hacia años aquella noche ante aquella hermosa mujer se había prácticamente borrado.

Se duchó, se enrollo en una toalla gigante y salió hacia la cocina donde se sirvió un jugo de naranja. Miró a la terraza donde tenía tendida su ropa interior que seguramente ya estaba seca, salió rápidamente y ni se molestó en encender las luces para ver mejor , ya era tarde cuando se quiso dar cuenta que en la terracita había alguien.

Kaoru estaba inmóvil agarrando la toalla que era la única barrera que había hasta su desnudez absoluta.

El hombre enmascarado apoyado en una de las paredes de brazos cruzados observándola en silencio, Kaoru podía ver una pizca de diversión en sus ojos albariños. Podía notar como se la comía con los ojos, como observaba divertido como las gotitas de agua caían desde su cuello y se perdían en su escote.

-Estoy pensando… que esa toalla está estorbando.- dijo divertido.

\- ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Qué quiere? Ya he hablado con la policía.

-si… eso ya lo sé…. – dijo suspirando- he venido a pedirle un favor. – el hombre se acercó a Kaoru despacio.

\- ¿favor? ¿Qué favor? ¿Por qué le haría un favor? – Kaoru retrocedió hasta chocarse contra la pared. Estaba acorralada.

\- vera, cometí un… pequeño error de cálculos, estoy buscando una cosita que creía que estaría en el laboratorio de ese cerdo de Takeda, pero resulta… ¡que lo llevaba encima la noche que le raje el cuello! Y ahora lo tiene la jodida policía… en poder de Aoshi Shinomori, su amigo…

-¿y qué quiere que haga yo?

\- Bueno usted es amiga íntima de su novia ¿no? Cómo se llama…. A si, Misao.

-Misao no es su novia.

\- oh, amor mío, entonces Misao no es tan buena amiga, no te ha contado lo suyo con ese poli.

Kaoru abrió la boca para protestar pero no sabía muy bien de que, Del hecho de que lo de Misao fuera verdad, o del hecho de que la había llamado ''amor mío''.

El tipo siniestro la atrapó en la pared apoyando su cuerpo en ella dejando atrapada a Kaoru entre sus brazos.

-Un dispositivo USB color rojo, lo llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, contiene información valiosa para mí, escúchame atentamente: vas a ir a casa de tu amiga y ¡oh, sorpresa¡ vas a descubrir que el inspector Shinomori vive allí, en el tercer cajón de la mesilla izquierda de la habitación de tu amiga encontraras el USB, llevaras una tablet que te llegara mañana por correo urgente, conectaras el USB no tendrás que hacer nada más, yo hare el resto desde mi propio computador que estará conectado desde el principio a la tablet, veré si intentas abrir el contenido, como vuele esa idea por esa linda cabecita tuya, te juro que te rebanare ese lindo cuello como hice con Takeda.

Ya se colmó el vaso, Kaoru lo empujo fuerte.

-Y que si no quiero hacerlo imbécil, vamos, mátame ya, ¿crees que eres el único que sabe manejar una espada?¡ veamos quien rebana el cuello a quien!

\- oh, no, no, muy mal, no debes revelarte así, no hasta que termine de contarte el final de mi plan.

\- ¿Qué final?

\- tu mama, está en Nagano, ¿verdad?

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos.

-Veras tengo un… amigo que vive cerca, es más, se ha hecho amigo suyo y está esperando ordenes mías, y si tu no cumples…

\- eres un cerdo. – Kaoru parpadeo varias veces para no llorar de rabia ante él. – ¡porque no lo robas tu si tan listo eres!

\- ¿crees que a esa casa podría entrar cualquiera?, desde que esta Shinomori ahí la casa de tu amiga está bien fortificada, créeme respeto mucho a Shinomori en ese aspecto, a esa casa solo pasan los invitados.

Kaoru no entendía nada, se le estaban escapando muchas cosas, cosas que ella no comprendía. ¿Misao con Aoshi y no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué Aoshi guardaría una prueba en casa de su amiga? ¿Cómo había acabado siendo amenazada por un esquizofrénico amante del cuero?

Fue rápido, ensimismada como estaba no prestó atención en lo que estaba haciendo el tipo enmascarado y de repente…

La besó, se había levantado un poco la máscara lo justo para dejar su boca al descubierto, fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera vio un trozo de piel, cerró los ojos con fuerza y empujó con los brazos intentando alejarlo de ella, pero fue imposible, la volvió acorralar contra la pared, sintió unos labios masculinos que ardían como el fuego, eran suaves y duros a la vez, sintió algo húmedo que exigía colarse en su propia boca, la lengua de aquel tipo exigía bailar con la suya, por un instante Kaoru se dejó llevar, tal vez por el miedo o tal vez porque había algo de erótico en todo aquello.

Notó como aquel tipo sonreía satisfecho contra sus labios al ver que ella iba rindiéndose, eso la enfado y la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡suéltame bastardo!

El tipo se volvió a colocar la máscara rápidamente y miró a Kaoru intensamente.

-Haz lo que te digo y nadie sufrirá, te lo prometo.

\- prométeme que no te volveré a ver por aquí y que mi madre no sufrirá daño alguno.

\- prometido, no me veras más aquí y tu madre estará sana y salva, siempre que tu cumplas con tu cometido.

Kaoru asintió y apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos, tenía que hacerlo no le quedaba otra, aquel enmascarado que ahora se alejaba de su terraza de un salto a la calle, tenía en su poder la vida de su madre.

 **CONTINUARA.**


	2. La Cita

**Capítulo 2: Una cita.**

-le traigo un paquete urgente.

Kaoru observaba atónita a aquel niño que llevaba una gorra ladeada, ojos oscuros y cabello negro que vestía de sport y que sujetaba un paquete entre sus manos.

\- ¿no eres muy joven para trabajar?

\- no me haga preguntas y coja ya el paquete, fea.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

El chico le saco la lengua, le entregó el paquete y corriendo agarrando su bicicleta salió despedido calle abajo ante la atenta mirada de Kaoru.

-Ese monstruo tiene niños trabajando para él. Maldito esclavista, ¿no conoce la carta de derechos humanos?

Kaoru entró en su departamento y se sentó en el sofá, miró el paquete muy bien envuelto en un papel marrón claro, le dio vueltas y no veía ni remitente ni dirección, estaba claro que ese paquete no había estado en ninguna agencia de correos, suspiró y decidió desenvolver el paquete, era un IPad, al menos era generoso, lo encendió, parecía que tenía la batería cargada, en la pantalla de inicio aparecieron las típicas APPS de la compañía, menos una, una con el logo de la máscara de aquel esquizofrénico, Kaoru dudo un instante antes de apretar la APP. Parecía una aplicación de conversación tipo Skype.

* * *

 _*Hola encanto, veo que ya has recibido la tablet*_

 _*Maldito esclavista! Tienes a un niño de mensajero!*_ _ **-Le contestó enseguida Kaoru.**_

 _*oh preciosa estas súper sexy con esa bata de seda callándote por el hombro, se te ve el escote. Baja un poco más la tablet plssss : )))))*_

* * *

Kaoru tiró la tablet a la mesa y le puso un cojín encima, ¡podía verla a través de la cámara! Estaba claro que esa tablet estaba totalmente bajo su control. Kaoru se mordió el labio. Maldito bastardo.

Kaoru corrió a vestirse para dirigirse a la casa de Misao, la había llamado por teléfono hacia media hora, inventándose la historia de que había tenido pesadillas y había tenido una mala noche, su amiga como es normal se preocupó y la invito a su casa para hablar del tema.

Ya estaba casi vestida, poniéndose los zapatos sentada en el borde de la cama cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿sí?

- _Kaoru, querida_.

-¿Mama? ¿Mama que tal estas?- Kaoru se levantó de la cama de un brinco.

\- _bien, jajaja solo te llamaba porque quería comunicarte que estoy en un avión, ¡me voy a Okinawa de viaje_!

\- ¿a Okinawa?

\- _veras he… conocido a alguien, le conozco desde muy pocas semanas pero es tan divertido…_

\- ¿de qué hablas? ¿A quién has conocido? ¿Mama?- el corazón de Kaoru latía con fuerza en ese momento.

\- _oh, te va a encantar Kaoru, tu siempre me animabas para buscar un compañero de vida, y al principio no quería pero con el…. De veras te va a encantar, es muy divertido y ¡es ceramista! ¡A ti te gusta la artesanía! ¿No es una agradable coincidencia? Os llevareis genial. ¡oh! el avión está a punto de despegar mama tiene que colgar. Adiós, besos. Te quiero mucho Kaoru. Solo te llamaba para que no te preocuparas por mí. Te amo, un beso._

\- Espera mama, espera, no me cuel….gues…. – la comunicación se había cortado.

Kaoru se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Su madre comportándose como una niña de 15 por culpa de ese sujeto, que seguramente sería el ''amigo'' del pirado de la máscara. Kaoru suspiro y recordó las palabras de ese sujeto ''si haces todo lo que te digo, tu madre no sufrirá''

La joven se levantó de un golpe, decidida, se miró al espejo el look, unos simples jeans desgastados, un jersey de cuello de pico color azul marino y unas botas altas de color camel, agarro su abrigo, se dirigió al salón, tomó la dichosa tablet y miró a la pantalla.

* * *

 _-Hola de nuevo, ya te has vestido, que pena :'(_

* * *

Kaoru le mostró el dedo de en medio a la cámara y metió en el bolso la dichosa tablet de muy mala gana.

La casa de Misao fue antiguamente un pequeño albergue, era de estilo clásico y muy bien conservado, saludó al abuelo de Misao, el señor Okina que estaba barriendo la entrada.

-Kaoru, cada día más guapa, pasa, está haciendo frio, Misao te está esperando.

El corazón de Kaoru estaba empezando a latir de nuevo con fuerza, y la tripa le empezó a doler, no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, agarró con fuerza el mango de su bolso como para darse seguridad así misma, entonces se chocó con alguien.

-Oh, perdón iba distraída….. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

De la nada surgió Misao corriendo al escuchar el grito de terror de su amiga, junto con el inspector Shinomori, delante de Kaoru había un tipo con una extraña vestimenta, parecía un ninja, ¿todavía quedaban ninjas? Además de eso llevaba una máscara horrible.

El hombre de la máscara parecía mirarla se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo.

-vaya con más cuidado la próxima vez. – siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

Kaoru lo siguió con la mirada al mismo tiempo que Misao y Aoshi llegaron a su lado, La joven miro a los dos recién llegados.

-¿es alguna fiesta nacional de máscaras y yo no me he enterado?

\- oh, Kaoru ese era Hannya, un primo de Aoshi – Dijo Misao no muy segura de las palabras que le salían de la boca.

-¿y la máscara?

-le gusta el cosplay.. .Así que….

\- ¿has dicho primo? – Kaoru miró al hombre alto que parecía una estatua, era muy poco comunicativo - ¿y que hace el primo de Aoshi aquí? Es más, ¿Qué hace el inspector Shinomori aquí?

\- eh, veras… es una larga historia, el inspector Shinomori y yo…

\- somos pareja. – dijo el hombre sin más y sin menos.

\- ¿pareja? ¿Desde cuándo Misao?- Kaoru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- desde… hace…. algún tiempo Kaoru, te lo quería decir, pero como estoy intentando entrar en el cuerpo de policía y las relaciones entre compañeros están prohibidas… decidí no decir nada a nadie.

\- pero ¿a mí por qué no?, podíais haber confiado en mí.

\- bueno ya sabes, es por tu amistad con…

\- Soujiro Seta – dijo Aoshi cruzándose de brazos. – ese periodista amigo tuyo también es amigo de verías compañeros de trabajo.

\- ¿Pero por qué le tendría que decir yo nada a Seta?

\- vamos Kaoru últimamente tú y Seta… ya sabes, quedáis para ir al cine, cenar y esas ''cosas''

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Kaoru se puso roja.

\- es cuestión de tiempo que formalicéis una relación sentimental – dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo – algún día se te escaparía, confiando en él, pero yo no confío en Seta, no es nada personal contra ti.

\- ¡yo no formalizo nada con nadie, Soujiro es un simple amigo! – dijo Kaoru al borde del colapso.

Misao se interpuso entre ambos intentando calmar a Kaoru.

\- Kaoru ha venido porque lo está pasando mal Aoshi, no la alteres más de lo que está, o esta noche duermes en el suelo.

Misao miró a su novio con reproche. El joven asintió sin decir nada más y se marchó dirección a la cocina por donde había ido Hannya.

Ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación de Misao, Estaba más ordenada que de costumbre, Seguramente Shinomori había tenía algo que ver.

-¿Has cambiado la cama por una de matrimonio?

Vio como Misao se empezaba a poner color tomate.

-Sí, eh, es más cómoda, ven siéntate en ella.

Kaoru obedeció, efectivamente era cómoda, Kaoru observo más la habitación y vio a la nueva mesita que había a la izquierda, miró al tercer cajón.

-Bien Kaoru, dime que tal la noche, de que trataban tus pesadillas.

-oh, veras ha sido horrible, no dejo de pensar en esa horrible mascara de cuero, cada vez que cerraba los ojos le veía a él y su katana cubierta de sangre, cada vez que pienso que estuve a pocos centímetros de él… he estado al borde de la muerte Misao…. Tuve tanto miedo… - Kaoru empezó a llorar tapándose los ojos, Mientras Misao la masajeaba la espalda con cariño.

\- Ya pasó, Kao, ya pasó, estoy aquí contigo…

\- gracias…. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- claro, lo que quieras.

\- te agradecería un poco de agua.

-oh, claro por supuesto, espera aquí. Enseguida te lo traigo.

Misao cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kaoru observó y esperó hasta que la oyó bajar las escaleras, entre abrió un poco la puerta y observó el pasillo, no había nadie. Escucho como Misao y Aoshi comenzaban una conversación con una tercera persona que seguramente era el loco ese del cosplay. Era ahora o nunca.

Kaoru saco la tablet deprisa mientras se dirigía al tercer cajón lo abrió, había papeles con documentación y una caja metálica, la tomo en sus manos y la abrió, allí estaba tal como lo dijo aquel sinvergüenza, un USB color rojo. Metió el pincho por el puerto USB de la tablet, de repente vio como un mensaje de Download y una barra de carga aparecieron en la pantalla.

10% 35% 40%...

-Vamos, vamos….

45% 53%... 60%...

Kaoru escucho como Misao subía las escaleras, mierda, no había tiempo, había pensado que sería más rápido, debía haber mucho material en ese dispositivo. Misao ya estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación cuando de repente, sonó el teléfono del pasillo, Misao se giró y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-¿si? No aquí no vive ninguna Akane, se ha debido de equivocar… si… no, esto es Tokyo…. Oiga le he dicho que aquí no es y esto no es una casa de cita. Oiga ¡será grosero! – Misao colgó de un golpe el teléfono, ya la habían tocado las narices.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se encontró a Kaoru metiendo una tablet en el bolso.

-¿Te has comprado una tablet? ¡Tú no te llevas bien con la tecnología!

\- oh, algún día tengo que aprender, aunque lo uso a modo de agenda, para que no se me olviden los recados y para ver videos de gatitos en youtube más que nada.

Misao se empezó a reír.

-¡Mas vale que veas videos de cocina!

-¡Ey!

Ambas mujeres se miraron y empezaron a reírse. Pasaron la media mañana hablando de temas banales y de los exámenes que tenía por delante Misao para entrar en el cuerpo de policía. Al llegar la una de la tarde Kaoru se retiró de la casa de los Makimachi. Montó en su coche que había aparcado en la entrada, y con una mano se despedido de su amiga que había salido afuera a acompañarla y despedirse.

-Ve con cuidado Kaoru, nos vemos pronto. – Sonrió Misao.

Con el coche ya en marcha Kaoru miró por el espejo del retrovisor a su amiga y vio como Shinomori había salido también y estaban hablando mientras observaban su coche. No se habían dado cuenta ¿o sí? Kaoru sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de la idea, había sido rápida y había dejado las cosas tal como se las había encontrado.

A una distancia prudencias de la casa de Misao, Kaoru aparcó el auto a un lado de la calle. Abrió el bolso y tomo la Tablet

* * *

 _*ya cumplí el trato, espero no volver a verte*_

* * *

Kaoru observó la pantalla pero el tipo no respondía. ¿Se había acaba todo por fin? ¿Estaría ya mirando los documentos enviados? Sea lo que sea Kaoru sonrió. Se acabó la pesadilla para ella, ese tipo ya no la molestaría más. En ese mismo instante su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

-¡Soujiro!

 _-Kaoru, hola, ¿qué haces?_

-En el coche, acabo de ir a visitar a una amiga y me dirijo a hacer la compra.

 _-Oh, te llamaba para preguntar qué haces esta noche._

-¿esta noche? ¿Por qué?

 _\- jajajajaa Kaoru, que cabeza tienes, hoy es sábado y pensaba que querrías salir a cenar._

\- oh, es cierto perdona, me encantaría, me encantaría cenar contigo.

 _\- ¿te recojo a las ocho?_

\- a esa hora está bien.

 _-¡ponte guapa!_

\- lo hare.

Kaoru colgó el teléfono y lo observo un instante y se lo llevo al pecho suspirando, hacía mucho que no tenía citas con ningún hombre y Seta era el primero en mucho tiempo, no quería meter la pata. Necesitaba un vestido, bonito. Recordó lo que tenía en su armario, no tenía vestidos apropiados para una cita, tenía que irse de compras ya.

Al llegar la tarde ya era de noche, odiaba el invierno porque oscurecía antes y a Kaoru no le gustaba la oscuridad. Bajo la persiana de su habitación no le gustaba dejarlas subidas cuando no estaba en casa.

Se terminó de colocar una pulsera dorada a a muñeca y se dirigió al espejo grande que tenía en la pared de su cuarto. Perfecto.

Era un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas, de encaje, era ajustado al torso y la falda suelta con pliegues, el escote era cuadrado con tirantes anchos, le hacía ver unos pechos generosos, ¿tal vez demasiado? Se perfumó, espero a que se secara y se puso un colgante en forma de lágrima azul.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Era su cita el cual cargaba un precioso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Kaoru estas… preciosa….

-gracias, tú también vas muy guapo. – Dijo oliendo las flores – son preciosas gracias.

\- no enserio, vaya, estas espectacular, dan ganas de no salir de aquí.

Kaoru se puso roja, no sabía que contestar a ello. No se dio cuenta que Soujiro había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-Eres muy adulador Soujiro yo…

Unos labios sellaron los suyos en un beso cálido y suave, Kaoru cerró los ojos ¿Por qué no? Habían salido ya en varias citas. Kaoru rodeo al joven echando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el chico la acerco más a si mismo cogiéndola de la cintura. Era un beso dulce, muy dulce, no como…. No como aquel tipo de la máscara que había hecho a Kaoru temblar de arriba abajo. Pero ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Tenía con ella a un tipo con una carrera prometedora en uno de los mejores periódicos de país, y allí estaba ella besándolo pensando en otro ¿no era patético?

Un ruido se escuchó desde el balcón de Kaoru y seguidamente un estruendo en la calle y de repente sonó la alarma de un coche.

-¡MI COCHE! – Soujiro lo reconoció.

Salió escopetado a la calle, Kaoru observo la calle y luego miró al balcón, se dirigió calmadamente a él, y descorrió la puerta de cristal encendiendo la luz, había un ramo de rosas rojas machacadas en el suelo. Kaoru salió corriendo entonces detrás de Soujiro, bajó las escaleras de la comunidad, Kaoru vivía en el segundo piso de un bloque de 5 plantas. Encontró a Soujiro maldiciendo viendo cómo le habían reventado la luna delantera del auto.

-Lo necesito mañana para trabajar, tengo que ir a cubrir un acto benéfico- Soujiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Cuanto lo siento Soujiro…

-No creía que este barrio era tan peligroso.

-Y no lo es, es un barrio familiar. – dijo Kaoru.

Soujiro Seta tomó aire tranquilizándose y miró a Kaoru con pena.

-Kaoru no vamos a poder ir a cenar hoy…

-Lo comprendo, ¿quieres que pidamos algo de comer?

-No, no, tengo que ir a reparar el coche inmediatamente.

-¿A estas horas?

-Tengo un buen amigo mecánico, me debe un par de favores – dijo quitando algunos cristalitos del capo.

-oh, entiendo.

Soujiro la miró y la atrajo hasta sí.

-Te prometo que te recompensare por esto Kaoru.

La besó en la mejilla y se metió en el auto.

-Espero que no llueva- dijo el chico mirando al cielo.

Kaoru observo aquel coche que se alejaba despacio de su casa, meditó lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras subía las escaleras hasta su casa, metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dejo las llaves en un cuenco que había en la entrada al llegar al salón dejo salir aire de sus pulmones.

Sentado en el sofá del salón el hombre enmascarado con su habitual look negro, la estaba esperando, en silencio, parecía un maniquí inerte, daba autentico miedo.

-¿Quién era ese?

\- se suponía que jamás volverías aquí. Lo Prometiste.

\- ¿eres estúpida?- la voz se notaba crispada- Cómo puedes confiar en la palabra de un enmascarado, mentí, obviamente.

\- las rosas… - dijo Kaoru señalando al balcón.

\- te las traje para felicitarte por tu gran labor. Pero vi que no las necesitabas ya que ese enano de mierda ya te trajo unas. – dijo señalando el ramo de Soujiro.

Kaoru en ese momento pensó que no eran muy diferentes de estatura, pero prefirió no hacer esa observación en voz alta, aquel tipo estaba cabreado y mucho.

Vio como el hombre se levantó del sofá, la miró un instante, Kaoru trago saliva, pero no ocurrió nada, aquel hombre paso de largo por su lado dirigiéndose al balcón. El cuerpo de Kaoru se movió solo y corrió a interrumpirle el paso, se puso delante de la barandilla para impedir que se fuera.

-Oye espera, tenemos que hablar.

-Tú tranquila preciosa, tu mama está sana y salva disfrutando de unas vacaciones pagadas. – aquel hombre la toco el hombro para empujarla fuera de su camino.

\- ¡no es eso! Bueno si lo es, pero no te vayas así.

Los ojos ámbar de aquel extraño ahora la miraban con curiosidad. Qué diablos estaba haciendo, solo tenía que apartarse y ese extraño saldría de su vida, pero… había algo dentro de su cabecita que decía que no le dejara marchar. Kaoru inconscientemente acaricio una de las mejillas de la máscara de cuero.

-Mientras besaba a Soujiro pensaba en ti. – lo dijo en voz alta. Mierda.

Kaoru reacciono a esa metedura de pata cuando ya era tarde, los ojos ámbar de aquel tipo habían pasado de la indiferencia a tener su chispa divertida y picante otra vez. Vio como el tipo se levantaba la máscara un poco, Ahí iba otra vez, otro beso. Kaoru cerró los ojos esperándolo.

No pasó nada, Kaoru abrió uno de los ojos y allí estaba el tipo mirándola con la máscara puesta y riéndose de ella. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-Hoy te quedas castigada – dijo el hombre, Kaoru podía intuir que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bajo esa mascara el muy fanfarrón.

Kaoru iba a replicar para mandarlo a volar, cuando una fuerza de no se sabe de dónde salió la empujo hacia la derecha y le tapó la boca llevándosela con el ante la mirada pasmada del hombre de la máscara de cuero.

-¡Te he visto! ¡Te he visto Battousai, asique tengo a tu novia!

\- ¡JINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kaoru escuchó gritar el nombre de su secuestrador con una ira desgarradora de parte del enmascarado, antes de que todo se volviera negro para ella.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **RESPUESTAS AL LECTOR.**

 **kleinegirl87:** Me alegro que te haya parecido interesante y espero que aun siga siéndolo para ti.

 **Anonimo:** Si Tomoe es muy mala en este fic, pero aun no aparecerá, por otro lado, lo que contiene el USB se vera pronto ya que lo que contiene es crucial para la venganza de ''el enmascarado'' jajajaja naaaa es Kenshin ¿alguien todavía lo duda?

 **Lica:** Oh Lica jajajaja tu review me hizo reír a carcajadas, me encantó, eres una lectora bastante hábil y ¡te distes cuenta de muchas cosas! es cierto que me inspiré en el zorro para la historia pero también le robe un poco a V de vendetta o el conde de Montecristo ¡me encantan las historias de enmascarados y venganzas! (también me gusta el hombre de la mascara de hierro) pronto, Kaoru tendrá su venganza personal, no solo fue Kenshin el que sufrió y el también es culpable, espero poder resolver todas tus dudas, ¡y sigue escribiéndome!


	3. el rescate

**Capítulo 3: El rescate.**

Kaoru había vuelto en sí hacia 30 minutos con las manos atadas a la espalda y tumbada en el suelo, estaba asustada, nunca en su vida lo había estado tanto, aquel extraño sujeto, alto, que vestía de negro y con unos ojos de loco asesino no ayudaban en nada a tranquilizarse y menos si aquel sujeto la observaba en silencio mientras limpiaba su katana.

-Eres bonita, pero no tanto como la anterior.

-¿perdón? – Kaoru alzó la ceja -no entendiendo nada.

-La otra amante de Battousai. Era más linda que tú.

\- no soy la amante de ese tal Battousai, ¡no tengo nada que ver con ese hortera vestido de cuero, estúpido!

\- jajaja ya veo por qué le gustas a Battousai, ¡eres más divertida que la otra!

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después suspiró ¿Por qué se empeñaba en discutir con aquel hombre? ¿Es que quería acabar muerta? Observo a su alrededor, estaban en medio de un claro de un bosque, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero parecía que fuera a amanecer. ¿había estado toda la noche en manos de aquel lunático? Se observó a sí misma, la ropa estaba todo el su sitio y en orden.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAA no eres mi tipo! – dijo Jine llevándose un cigarro a la boca, mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana.

\- no entiendo por qué me has traído aquí. – dijo mientras forcejeaba por librarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas.

\- Eres el mayor punto débil de ese asesino- Jine puso cara seria – el haría lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo, asique eres mi mayor baza para que me entregue una información que quiero.

\- Creo que estas equivocado, conozco a ese tipo de un par de veces, solo se estaba burlando de mí, yo no soy nada para el. No vendrá a buscarme.

Jine se levantó mientras tiraba la colilla de cigarro al suelo y se agachó junto a ella. La tomó de la barbilla sin hacerla daño y la sonrió.

-Entonces, ese de allí ¿quién es? – volteo la cabeza de la muchacha a la derecha.

No podía ser, pero… era el, el hombre de la máscara de cuero andaba en dirección a ellos, con pasos calmados y sigilosos, No parecía tener prisa por llegar, pero algo le decía a Kaoru que aquel tipo estaba ya pensando en las mil maneras de matar a Jine, los ojos ámbar relampagueaban ira y odio, el hombre portaba una katana desenfundada en su mano derecha.

-Suéltala, ahora. – fue lo único que dijo al detenerse a escasos metros de ellos.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA Creí que no te volvería a ver así por otra mujer, eres lamentable – dijo Jine entre risas histéricas.

\- no lo repetiré, Jine.

\- oh vamos, ya sabes que no la soltare si no me entregas lo que quiero.

\- entonces te matare.

Kaoru observaba atenta la conversación de ambos, estaba clarísimo que se conocían bien de antes, ¿en algún psiquiátrico? ¿Por qué le tocaba a ella todos los locos del país? Entonces algo en el cuerpo de Kaoru hizo efecto, de repente sus pulmones se pararon, por mucho que intentaba coger aire, no conseguía llenarlos, era como estar debajo del agua.

-¿Qué haces Jine?

\- sabes de lo que soy capaz, tu mejor que nadie.

Kaoru vio como el hombre enmascarado la miraba con ojos aterrorizados y que se dirigía hacia ella tomándola por los hombros.

-Aguanta Kaoru.

Kaoru se llevó las manos a la garganta entre lágrimas indicándole que no podía respirar y se ahogaba.

-Dame la información de Makoto Shishio que has obtenido gracias a Shinomori y la dejare libre.

-10 segundos. – dijo Battousai mientras acariciaba la cara de Kaoru dándola consuelo.

\- ¿10 segundos?

\- es el tiempo que te queda de vida. Reza al Dios que quieras.

Kaoru vio como Battousai se levantaba y se giraba en dirección a Jine, lanzándose hacia el con una velocidad sobre humana, las espadas de ambos chocaron y centellearon iluminando el claro del bosque.

¿Estaban de broma? ¡Se estaba ahogando! ¡Que le dé la maldita información! Kaoru cerró los ojos, se iba a morir, se moría, y… un momento, ¿vería a Kenshin? Lo extrañaba, sí, pero sintiéndolo mucho quería posponer esa reunión para más adelante, ella era joven. Kaoru se levantó como pudo intentando con sus últimas fuerzas coger aire mirando hacia el cielo el cual le regalaba un hermoso color anaranjado del amanecer. Ya había visto ese hermoso color antes.

-8 segundos.

Escucho decir al enmascarado mientras Kaoru empezaba a desvanecerse.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Kaoru había llorado mucho esa noche, no había regresado a casa, toda esa noche en el cementerio había dado rienda suelta a su frustración y rabia, ya estaba amaneciendo y el cielo naranja coloreaba la silueta de aquella lapida, la lápida de su amor.

No podía creer que se hubiera muerto de repente, había mejorado mucho su situación aun estando de gravedad, él siempre la sonreía debajo de esos vendajes, parecía que estaba curándose, y de repente su corazón fallo, la llamaron al colegio para darla la horrible noticia, pero cuando llego al hospital la cama ya estaba vacía, no le dejaron ver el cuerpo de Kenshin el doctor Gensai la intentó consolar, diciendo que no querría ver las horribles cicatrices que el fuego provoco en aquel joven y que se llevara el recuerdo que habían vivido juntos esos últimos días.

-Kaoru…

La joven no se volteó, ni quitó la vista de la lápida, no lo necesitaba, sabía quién era: su padre.

-Papa, duele mucho, me duele mucho.

Kojiro Kamiya hizo voltear a su hija para enfrentarla, pudo observar los ojos rojos de la joven, y las ojeras de no dormir aquella noche, el hombre dirigió su vista a un árbol cercano y negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche, Kaoru fue a girar la cabeza para mirar donde lo hacia su padre pero él le tomo la mejilla con su mano amorosa, impidiéndole hacerlo.

-La vida, Kaoru, es una constante tormenta de sucesos dolorosos, pero entre tantas nubes cargadas de tristeza siempre hay claros, claros que llenan la vida de hermosa luz. Ahora no lo ves, pero algún día un hermoso claro sin nubes te envolverá en luz y ya no habrá más sufrimiento, las nubes pasaran, ya lo veras, asique toma aire y respira, sigue adelante, coge aire en tus pulmones con la misma fuerza con la que viniste al mundo, y sigue tu camino.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

Dio un paso y otro y otro y otro, hasta alejarse de aquella pelea a muerte, nada le importaba en ese momento solo las dulces palabras de su padre, No iba a morir, ella era la Hija de Kojiro Kamiya uno de los 4 grandes kendokas de Japón de los últimos tiempos, y ella era su heredera, no era una chica corriente, era una kendoka.

Llorando de orgullo notó como sus pulmones se iban llenado dolorosamente de aire, al principio dolía, gritaba de dolor cuando sus pulmones cogían aire, pero entonces empezó a dejar de doler, giró sobre sí misma y vio a aquellos dos tipos que se habían olvidado de ella.

-5 segundos.- Rugió Battousai asestándole un golpe en el brazo derecho.

De repente Jine se percató del estado de Kaoru y se quedó atónito.

-No puede ser.

Battousai volteo un poco para mirar en la dirección que marcaba Jine. Ambos hombres miraban a Kaoru que respiraba con dificultad, pero respiraba al fin y al cabo.

-Me equivoque contigo muchacha, eres mejor que la otra.

Battousai, aunque miraba hacia Kaoru pudo notar los movimientos rápidos de Jine que estaba aprovechando su descuido para atacarle, pero eso es algo con lo que Battousai ya contaba, había caído en su trampa, de un solo tajo le corto el brazo a Jine. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Kaoru.

-2 segundos.

Battousai se acercó a Jine el cual yacía en el suelo intentando detener la hemorragia, Kaoru vio como Jine le sonrió al que iba a ser su verdugo.

-Estaba equivocado contigo, eres más terrorífico que Shishio.

Battousai sin miramientos le clavo la espada en el corazón.

-Se acabó tus 10 segundos, bastardo.

El silencio envolvió el bosque solo se oía la difícil respiración de Kaoru, la cual observaba a aquel tipo llamado Battousai que miraba absorto el cadáver que acababa de dejar. Aprovechó ese momento para dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás alejándose de aquel asesino, que le estaba poniendo la vida un poquito más difícil de lo que ya era.

Se detuvo al ver que el hombre había girado su cabeza y la miraba fijamente.

-Kaoru, ¿estás bien?

La joven simplemente asintió aterrorizada y retrocediendo aún más al ver que el enmascarado se acercaba a ella aun con la katana ensangrentada.

-Kaoru por favor, no me tengas miedo.

-Eres un asesino.

-sí.

\- y yo soy testigo.

-lo eres.

\- ¿vas a matarme?

-no.

-¿Por qué?

\- porque te amo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes amarme? No nos conocemos. No entiendo nada yo….

Había sido demasiado, Kaoru cayó desmayada en los brazos de Battousai, el cual la observaba en silencio, había orgullo en su mirada ámbar, se había desecho de la hipnosis de Jine Udo. Pocas personas tenían esa determinación mental para romper aquella barrera, era una chica fuerte, y él la había subestimado.

-Perdóname Kaoru por lo mal que lo estoy haciendo contigo.

El hombre se quitó la máscara ante la joven desmayada, y se bajó la capucha dejando volar una preciosa cabellera roja, que se mecía con el aire fresco de la mañana.

Era un joven guapo, un poco más mayor que la joven que sostenía en sus brazos, su cara estaba marcada con una gran cruz en la mejilla izquierda y en el cuello tenia cicatrices de quemaduras y espadas adivinando que el resto de su cuerpo se vería igual, sus ojos ámbar brillaron violetas al observar el bello rostro durmiente de la chica, su nariz acaricio la de la chica en muestra de su cariño. Iba a posar sus labios sobre los de Kaoru.

-Siento interrumpir esta escena pero deberías devolverla a su casa ya.

-Buenos días a ti también, Shinomori. – Dijo Battousai entre dientes.

Aoshi Shinomori se acercaba a ellos con la mirada puesto en el cadáver de Jine.

-Será muy difícil mantener a Saíto alejado de esto, ¿sabes? Y más ahora con el cadáver de Jine.

Battousai se volvió a poner la máscara y la capucha.

\- No hace falta que descubra ningún cadáver – dijo alzando el cuerpo de Kaoru en brazos. – ¿cuento con el oniwabanshu para hacerlo desaparecer?

Aoshi suspiró irritado.

-está bien, nos encargaremos de borrar su rastro. – Shinomori se agachó junto al cadáver.

\- ¿qué quería?

\- la información que me hiciste llegar a través de Kaoru sobre Makoto Shishio. Tenías razón, nos estaban vigilando. Me arriesgué mucho al meter a Kaoru en esto. No creía que eran tan listos.

\- yo también me estoy arriesgando, si Misao, se entera de esto…

\- lo sé. – Dijo Battousai comenzando a andar. - Nos corta la cabeza a ambos: yo por fingir mi muerte y tú por ayudarme.

\- No es broma. – el tono de Shinomori aunque calmado, parecía irritado.

\- ya lo sé, lo digo en serio, Misao es digna de todo mi respeto. – Dijo Battousai con total sinceridad.

* * *

Kaoru ronroneo entre las sabanas de su cama, había dormido como un bebe, se estiró lo más que pudo y sonrió feliz… 1 segundo…2 segundos…

Se incorporó de un solo golpe al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Se levantó de la cama con las manos en la cabeza y miró la cama ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se miró al espejo ¿Quién le había puesto ese camisón de seda negro que NUNCA se había atrevido a ponerse porque era demasiado sexy?

Miró por toda la casa, en cada rincón, en cada armario, por si ese idiota de cara de cuero estaba escondido, lo iba a matar.

Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar en todo lo que pasó, las imágenes de su cabeza fueron tomando forma relatando todo lo ocurrido en aquella noche, entonces recordó un nombre: Makoto Shishio.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué era importante para ese loco? Y lo más importante, al oírlo le parecía familiar ese nombre.

Kaoru se dirigió al salón donde, en un rincón con una mesita pequeña de escritorio tenía un pequeño computador portátil, lo encendió, abrió la página del buscador y escribió el nombre de Makoto Shishio.

Nada.

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento y giro sobre sí misma, ese nombre le recordaba algo, pero ¿el que? Kaoru observo hacia un rincón donde tenía olvidado un Boken, lo habia dejado allí el viernes después de una sesión agotadora en el dojo Maekawa.

De repente se hizo la luz. Corrió hacia su habitación, abrió el armario y saco una caja llena de recuerdos del pasado: trofeos de torneos de kendo, fotos y periódicos, y rebuscó hasta encontrarlo, ¡allí estaba! Una foto de un artículo de hacía 13 años, del primer combate al que se presentó Kenshin: Akira Kiyosato sostenia orgulloso un trofeo de kendo y a su lado un hombre alto y guapo sonreía a la cámara. Al pie de foto subrayaban:

 **Akira Kiyosato y su Maestro: Makoto Shishio logran por tercer año consecutivo la victoria en el torneo nacional de Japón.**

Kaoru miró la portada del Periódico ''Daily Tokyo'' ¡el mismo donde trabaja Seijuro!

Kaoru corrió y agarro su celular y marcó el nombre de Seijuro Seta.

 _-¡Hola Kaoru!_

-Seijuro ¿Dónde estás?

 _-estoy en Osaka, cubriendo una gala benéfica creo habértelo mencionado._

Kaoru se mordió la lengua, era verdad, ¡que desconsiderada¡

-Cierto Soujiro… eh.. ¿Cuándo volverás?

 _-Pues no pronto, después tengo que coger un vuelo hacia Filipinas para cubrir el desplazamiento del primer ministro de visita oficial, después tengo que seguirle a Thailandia y la India. No creo que podemos vernos hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas…_

\- ah, ya que pena….

 _\- ¿pasa algo Kaoru? Te noto preocupada. No me llamabas para saber cuándo nos veríamos ¿verdad?_

\- qué pena contigo Soujiro, soy muy egoísta, te llamaba por si podías ayudarme en una investigación, busco información sobre una persona. Pero ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

 _\- no pasa anda Kaoru, no estoy molesto, te ayudare en tu búsqueda cuando vuelva, lo prometo, dime el nombre, así podría ir adelantando algo y así no me aburro en mi viaje._

\- veras, busco algo relacionado con el nombre de Makoto Shishio…

 _-¿Makoto Shishio? No me suena, ¿Quién es?_

\- ese es el problema, quiero saber quién es, creo que tiene que ver con algo del mundo del kendo, y no sé por qué me da la sensación que forma parte de la historia de mi pasado. Lo único que tengo que le relaciona es un antiguo periódico del Daily Tokyo de hace 13 años.

 _\- …. Kaoru no quiero que sufras más recordando el pasado._

\- lo sé, gracias Soujiro, pero te lo agradecería mucho…

 _\- ah… está bien cuenta con ello. Hare unas llamadas y veré lo que pueda hacer._

\- ¡Gracias Seta!

 _\- Cuídate Kaoru._

* * *

Seijuro Seta colgó el celular y miro al hombre que estaba sentado en frente de el, mientras bebía de un sorbo un vaso de Hibiki (un whiskey japonés). Soujiro lo miraba como si nada, aun si la apariencia del hombre era totalmente estrambótica: totalmente vendado de pies a cabeza, bajo una yukata de color morado.

-Señor Shishio, parece que Himura ha movido ficha. Le está buscando.

El hombre vendado sonrió y apretó tanto el vaso de whiskey que lo estalló en su mano.

-Que empiece la fiesta.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **CONTESTANDO AL LECTOR.**

 **Lica:** Battousai es un pervertido, y trae a la vida de Kaoru esa chispa que le falta. Como ya has visto, Misao no sabe nada, y Aoshi esta al filo del acantilado jujuju, cuidado señor Shinomori! ¿saldrán vivos estos dos? la mama de Kaoru esta pasándolo de fabula ¡ni se acuerda de su hija! jajajajajajaajjaja. espero seguir en contacto contigo. Besos.

 **Andry:**

Me alegro que te guste, y espero que disfrutes con este capitulo. ^_^

 **PajaritoAzul:**

Gracias por tu comentario, espero que de verdad sea un éxito jajaja, en verdad a veces pienso que no le gusta a nadie, auqnue con los mensajes que deja LICA son mas que suficientes para hacerme continuar, Aoshi tiene mucho que ocultarle a Misao , la pobre no sabe nada, en cuanto lo sepa... ¡arde troya! Tomoe es un personaje que es un ''mal necesario'' XD para que el buen amor triunfe, o sea siento mucho hacerle esto porque en el manga me cae bien, aunque no comparto su forma de pensar o ser.


	4. Musica

**Capítulo 4: Música.**

Kaoru observaba la gente ir y venir por la vía pública, hacia un rato que había dejado de llover y las calles se volvían a llenar de gente, habían pasado 5 días desde que fue raptada por aquel tipo siniestro que acabo muerto por la espada de ese tal Battousai. No lo había vuelto a ver.

-yuhuuu Kaoruuuu te estoy hablando.

Kaoru volvió en sí, mientras Misao movía una mano en frente de sus ojos, ambas chicas estaban terminándose un helado de chocolate grande que habían pedido para compartir en una cafetería cercana al Dojo Maekawa.

-Perdóname Misao, últimamente ando en las nubes ¿Qué decías?

Misao frunció el ceño para después suavizar el rostro, no podía enfadarse con su mejor amiga.

-Te decía que no sé qué sorpresa me tiene guardada Aoshi para esta noche.

\- ¿sorpresa? ¿Es su aniversario o algo?

\- sí que andas en las nubes Kao, hoy es 14 de febrero.

-¡oh! Es verdad, supongo que no me interesa mucho esta fecha porque no tengo pareja. – dijo llevándose un trozo de helado a la boca.

\- y no lo tendrás siendo así de mojigata.

\- ¿mojigata? – dijo Kaoru asombrada.

\- Por dios Kaoru tienes la palabra ''virgen'' escrita en la frente, no sales de noche, no te pones guapa para ir a cualquier lado, si un hombre se te acerca, acabas espantándolo. Demasiado te anda aguantando ese tal Seta. ¡Haz alguna locura de vez en cuando mujer!

Kaoru fue a replicar pero cerró la boca, porque todo era verdad, nunca le había interesado tener una vida amorosa, siempre era: de su casa al dojo y del dojo a casa, salvo contadas ocasiones donde quedaba con Megumi y Misao para ir al cine o de compras.

-Mírame a mí, feliz con Aoshi, de seguro me anda preparando algo espectacular, últimamente le he notado esquivo, como ocultándome algo, no me engaña. – Misao se llevó las manos a la cara sonrojada y metida en sus ideas amorosas, Kaoru no pudo más que sonreír y alegrarse de su amiga.

Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron juntas un par de calles hablando de tonterías normales de unas mujeres jóvenes, hasta que sus caminos se separaron y tomaron diferentes direcciones. La casa de Kaoru no estaba lejos de la cafetería, y siempre había pasado por la misma calle, observo a las parejas que paseaban bajo los paraguas lanzándose miradas y sonrisitas cómplices, Kaoru se encogió bajo su gabardina al recordar lo sola que estaba. Saludo a su casero y subió despacio las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, sacó las llaves y las metió en la cerradura, por un instante espero que al encender la luz fuera a estar él: el tipo de la máscara. Pero no había nadie.

Nadie la estaba esperando, ¿Qué se pensaba? Bueno, él le había dicho que la amaba y no le había vuelto a ver desde ese día, tal vez se pasaría a verla esta noche. Kaoru se despojó de su gabardina riéndose de sí misma.

Se duchó con agua muy caliente, se puso un pijama de winnie the pooh y se tumbó en el sofá envuelta con una mantita suave y se puso a mirar la TV.

Solo había películas de amor. Apago la Tv refunfuñando.

Aburrida sin saber qué hacer, abrió su armario y se puso a rebuscar y mirar su ropa, encontró una bolsa de una tienda de moda, la abrió y descubrió un conjunto que aun guardaba la etiqueta, lo había comprado el día de la cita con Soujiro junto con el vestido negro de encaje. Le quito la etiqueta y empezó a desvestirse.

Era un top suelto gris de tiras gruesas, que combinaba con unos shorts negros de cuero ajustados, Kaoru se miró, Los short eran muy ajustados, le marcaban y subían a la perfección el trasero, lo había comprado por impulso siempre había visto a chicas vestidas así y siempre le había parecido sexy, se calzo unos botines negros de tacón alto, que le había regalado Megumi por su cumpleaños y que tampoco se los había puesto.

Kaoru sonrió a su reflejo del espejo, se soltó el cabello y se lo peino con las manos hacia un lado, le resultaba divertido verse vestida así, fue directa a su mesa del cuarto donde tenía el maquillaje, se dio base, colorete, se delineo los ojos con kohl negro y los labios de un rojo vino, que resaltaban con su piel nívea y sus ojos azules. Volvió al espejo grande. Bien, era aceptable, seguro que algún chico le entraría si saliese así vestida.

Corrió hacia su armario buscando algo, una cazadora de cuero negra con chapas doradas, que completaba el look, o si, ahora si se podía comer el mundo. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró ¿A dónde iría? ¿Ella sola? Estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche donde había dejado su celular y miró su lista de contactos.

-Con novio, con novio, casada, con novio, de Luna de miel, Misao… otra con novio…no esta no, esta es una aburrida, con esta ni muerta…

Tiro su celular a un lado y se levantó directa a quitarse el maquillaje, camino al baño sin encender las luces. Se quedó inmóvil al observar como una silueta que ya conocía de sobras saltaba a su balcón y se dirigía a abrir la puerta de cristal.

-¡es el!

Kaoru anduvo deprisa devuelta a su habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso un poco de perfume y fingió estar acicalándose para salir. Vio por el reflejo del espejo como el tipo enmascarado la contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto.

-Hace mucho frio para ir vestida así.

Kaoru se giró fingiendo estar asustada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿A dónde vas así?

-yo pregunte primero.

\- quería verte – dijo el tipo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿y qué con ello? ¿Crees que puedes entrar a mi casa cuando te dé la gana?

\- ya respondí, ahora me tienes que responder tu a mí. – dijo Battousai ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha pasando por alto las quejas de la muchacha.

\- he quedado… con un amiga…

-¡Ju! – Dijo divertido Battousai – se cuándo mientes, desvías la mirada hacia la derecha.

Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada y le empujo al pasar por su lado en dirección al salón.

-Puedes creerme o no pero ya te estas largando de mi hogar.

\- vale, como quieras entonces no querrás esto. – Dijo el enmascarado acercándose a ella mostrándole un sobre rojo.

\- ¿Qué es? – dijo Kaoru intentando cogerlo.

\- Ah, ah, - dijo Battousai levantando el sobre con un brazo y con la otra mano negando - ¿Por qué te lo iba a dar? Me estas echando.

\- eres tú el que lo has traído, para mí. – dijo Kaoru con curiosidad.

\- es… tu regalo de san Valentín.

Kaoru lo miró unos segundos intentando adivinar que expresión guardaba debajo de esa mascara, pero solo podía ver esos ojos ámbar que la miraban intensamente. Ella se acercó a él peligrosamente, su pecho se aplastó contra el del hombre provocando que debajo de aquella mascara se escuchara un suspiro apasionado. La joven en un descuido del enmascarado saltó y agarro el sobre alejándose de él.

Battousai se miró la mano vacía. Le había pillado de sorpresa. Eso era nuevo.

Kaoru poniéndose lejos de el con el sofá de por medio para que no se lo quitara, abrió el sobre.

-No puede ser…

\- lo es…

\- ¡dos entradas para One OK Rock! ¿El concierto privado que darán esta noche para parejas? Las entradas estaban agotadas desde este verano.

Battousai sonrío satisfecho al ver la reacción de Kaoru, que miraba por todos lados las entradas.

El enmascarado se acercó a ella y se las quito de las manos.

-Es una pena que ya tengas planes ¿eh?

Kaoru miró como aquel hombre se dirigía al balcón para irse, ella corrió y se interpuso en su camino cerrando tras de sí el cristal.

-Dame 5 minutos para terminar de prepararme.

Vio como los ojos divertidos de aquel hombre la miraban intensamente.

-Ya estás bien así.

Kaoru se alejó de él molesta.

-¿con estos pelos de loca? ¿a ver a One ok rock? ¡No sabes nada de mujeres! – dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Kaoru aprovecho para ponerse unos pantys negros transparentes, hacia frio allí fuera, no iba a ir con la piel desnuda, se puso la cazadora y un pañuelo negro brillante, y se acicalo mejor el pelo.

Al salir del cuarto, miró al tipo que estaba en medio del salón, Kaoru alzo una ceja, parecía impaciente y nervioso, a Kaoru le recordó un perrito a la espera de su amo.

-¿nos vamos? – dijo el hombre de la máscara.

\- solo una cosa. – Vio al hombre ladear la cabeza curioso – ¿cómo vamos allí? ¿en mi coche?

Él se acercó a ella y le tomo la cara con ambas manos.

-Te espero fuera.

Acto seguido el hombre corrió hacia el balcón y saltó a la calle. Kaoru cerró el cristal del balcón y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle, cerró los ojos un instante apoyando la frente en la puerta pensando en lo que iba hacer, asintió segura de sí misma y salió. Al llegar a la calle vio al enmascarado esperándola montado en una moto roja.

-Menos mal que llevo pantalones. –Dijo la chica mientras se colocaba un casco que él le ofrecía, se subía y se agarraba a la cintura del tipo.

-Agárrate fuerte a mí, no te caigas.

\- más te vale no aprovecharte de esta situación.

Le escucho reír.

La moto arrancó y salieron a toda la velocidad calle abajo. Kaoru apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del hombre mientras cerraba los ojos, le daba miedo la velocidad a la que iban, solo podía oír el sonido ensordecedor del motor, sonrió para sí misma, ¿Misao diría ahora que era una mojigata? Seguramente: una loca.

El concierto era en el Tokyo Dome, Era realmente espectacular, Kaoru no hacía nada más que mirar de un lado para otro, las parejas nerviosas por entrar al concierto. Kaoru iba cogida de la mano de aquel tipo que la arrastraba hacia el lado opuesto a la entrada.

-Oye… em… Battousai…

El hombre se detuvo, era la primera vez que Kaoru pronunciaba su nombre de asesino, pero nombre al fin y al cabo.

-¿no es por allí?- dijo la muchacha señalando en dirección a la fila de gente que esperaba por entrar.

\- ¿crees que voy a esperar la fila para entrar?

Kaoru alzo la ceja, es verdad, no creía que un tipo con mascara pasara desapercibido para los demás. Llegaron a otra puerta que ponía staff donde les esperaba un hombre de seguridad que les abrió la puerta.

Primera fila, Kaoru miraba a todos lados mientras la gente gritaba desaforada por ver a sus ídolos, hacia una hora estaba aburriéndose como una ostra en su casa y ahora estaba en un concierto.

De repente sonó las primeras acordes de the beginning y la gente se volvió loca.

.

* * *

El concierto había sido brutal, Kaoru había saltado, reído, y cantado todas las canciones como si tuviera 15 años de nuevo bajo la mirada atenta del hombre que la acompañaba.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la moto mientras Kaoru seguía canturreando alguna de las canciones.

-¿Sabes? Mi favorito es Taka, Tiene una voz preciosa – Dijo Kaoru juntando las manos.

-a mí me parecen todos igual de feos.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua.

-Lo único es que no cantaron mi canción favorita. – dijo Kaoru haciendo puchero.

-¿a no? Que lastima. – dijo el hombre alzando una pierna para montarse en su moto.

Kaoru se montó detrás de él y se agarró fuerte.

-¿ahora dónde vamos?

-Es sorpresa.

La moto recorrió un sinfín de calles, durante más de media hora hasta llegar a un edificio casi en ruinas, Kaoru frunció el ceño, conocía ese sitio, no hacía falta dar tanta vuelta en moto para llegar allí, estaba relativamente cerca del Tokyo Dome. Battousai la condujo al interior y subieron por las escaleras hasta la azotea. Kaoru no tenía miedo, por alguna extraña razón con el no sentía temor.

La muchacha abrió la boca al llegar a la azotea y ver una mesa amorosamente decorada con velas para dos comensales y un ramo de jazmines en una de las sillas presumiblemente era donde se tenía que sentar ella, miro hacia abajo y vio pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por todo el suelo, luego miro hacia arriba y vio unos farolillos rojos que alumbraban la terraza.

 _So they say that time  
Takes away the pain  
But I'm still the same_

 _And they say that I will find another you  
That can't be true_

Kaoru se tapó la boca, al mirar de donde venía la música: Takahiro Morita y los demás miembros de One OK Rock entonaban la canción llamada Heartache.

-tu canción favorita, te la he reservado para este momento.

Dijo Battousai susurrándole a la oreja desde su espalda, Kaoru se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Bailas? – le pregunto el hombre enmascarado.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos danzaron despacio al ritmo de la balada, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, Kaoru empezó a notar como de su estómago surgía un cosquilleo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Avergonzada y ruborizada poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel hombre, Kaoru escuchó el palpitar de su corazón acelerado y sonrió aliviada: no era la única nerviosa.

La canción termino y la pareja seguía danzando, los chicos de One OK Rock se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien que hacer, el tipo de la máscara los miró y les hizo una señal de que se fueran cagando leches o si no, les cortaba el cuello (les señalo la salida y después les hizo una señal de cortarles el cuello al ver que aún seguían allí)

-Kaoru…

-¿mmm?

\- ya no hay música. – dijo divertido.

La muchacha se separó de él un poco mareada, y miró hacia donde estaba el grupo, o hasta donde hacía unos segundos se suponía que estaban.

-¿se han ido? Yo quería pedirles un autógrafo – dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la cara.

-ven, sentémonos. -dijo el hombre tomándola de la mano.

La ayudo con la silla como un perfecto caballero mientras Kaoru olía el ramillete de jazmines, el hombre se sentó delante de ella, ambos levantaron las bandejas de los platos. Era un plato occidental: dados de solomillo con salsa de vino tinto. Delicioso.

-Oh dios mío, que buena pinta tiene – dijo Kaoru pinchando con el tenedor la carne.

La joven observo que el hombre estaba detenido mirando el plato con el tenedor en la mano ¿no le gustaba? Lo había preparado el ¿no?

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Kaoru preocupada.

-Si… no había caído en la cuenta de que para comer me tenía que quitar la máscara frente a ti.

Se hizo el silencio.

.

.

.

.

Entonces, Kaoru, rompió a reírse a carcajadas y a aplaudir.

-No es gracioso, se suponía que todo era perfecto, llevo toda la semana preparándolo. – dijo el hombre con tono avergonzado.

-¿por eso no te he visto estos 5 días?

Vio como el hombre asintió con el tenedor aun en la mano y mirando el plato, Kaoru hubiera apostado su brazo derecho a que ese tipo estaba rojo como un tomate bajo la máscara y no le miraba a los ojos por vergüenza.

El hombre escucho el sonido de la silla de Kaoru y levanto la mirada, vio como la chica había colocado la silla a su lado con su plato, la muchacha se sentó rozándole, estaban muy pegados, entonces la vio quitarse el pañuelo negro que traía puesto y se lo puso ella misma en los ojos a modo de venda.

-así no podre verte, pero me tendrás que dar tú de cenar.

Kaoru escuchó como el hombre se quitaba la máscara con rapidez, y acto seguido algo sello sus labios, la estaba besando de nuevo, un beso desesperado y exigente, pero lleno de fuego y deseo. Kaoru no dudo en corresponderle, se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno.

-Qué te parece si mejor cenamos y dejamos eso para el postre – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

\- me parece bien. Estoy deseando llegar al postre. Abre la boca Kaoru que viene el avión.

Kaoru mordió la carne, en realidad estaba deliciosa, oía como él masticaba también la cena, era curioso al tener los ojos tapados su oído se acentuaba más.

-¿Cómo una chica tan bonita como tú no tiene novio? Y hablo de novio de verdad, no el payaso ese de las rosas.

-Ese payaso es un buen hombre, y no, no tengo novio, tuve hace tiempo, bueno no fue novio, o sea estuvimos prometidos… o sea pero no era como… es complicado – dijo Kaoru nerviosa.

-entiendo.

\- ¿y tú?

\- ¿yo? Pues aquí estoy…. Contigo.

\- ¿te dedicas a chantajear y tener citas con todas las chicas que te ven cometiendo delitos?

Battousai se rio.

-no, solo contigo.

\- Jine me dijo que yo no era como la ''otra amante de Battousai''

-…. Eso, Ella fue un error que cometí hace años, fue el peor de toda mi vida. No hay día en que maldiga haberla conocido.

-oh…

-bueno el pasado es el pasado, dejemos atrás esas nubes tormentosas.

Kaoru se quedó estática un segundo y después sonrió.

-cierto ahora disfrutemos de este hermoso claro donde brilla el sol.

.

* * *

Kaoru abrió la puerta de su casa, y fue a abrir la puerta de cristal del balcón por donde entró el enmascarado.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en entrar así?

Hay una cámara de seguridad en uno de los árboles de la entrada.

-oh… no me había dado cuenta.

Battousai entró a la estancia, ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio, pasaron unos segundos, parecía que se estudiaban y querían comprender lo que el otro pensaba entonces el hombre vio como Kaoru se volvió a poner el pañuelo negro en los ojos mientras se acercaba a él y con sus pequeñas manos se atrevió a levantar la máscara del asesino, Kaoru rozo sus sensibles labios con los de él.

-bésame…- rogó la muchacha.

No se hizo esperar, el hombre la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza como no queriendo dejarla ir nunca, la beso con desesperación, En el trayecto de vuelta había tenido que controlarse para no detener la moto en medio de la calle y comerse el postre.

Kaoru noto como el hombre le quitaba la cazadora de cuero, y después escucho otro ruido que no sabía identificar, entonces dio un respingo, unos dedos le recorrieron el cuello ¡se había quitado los guantes para tocarla! Kaoru ronroneo de placer ante la caricia y al notar como el hombre baja las tiras de su top dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos.

-eres preciosa… - dijo el hombre besando su cuello y bajando despacito hasta el escote.

Kaoru estaba mareada por el placer que sentía, ningún hombre le había tocado así ni le había susurrado palabras con tanto deseo.

Noto como las manos del hombre la agarraron del trasero y la levanto en el aire haciéndola rodear con sus piernas la cintura del hombre, Battousai comenzó a andar hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarla, encendió la luz para verla mejor y la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama.

Observo por un instante a Kaoru que respiraba con dificultad haciendo que sus senos subieran y bajaran muy rápido.

-Voy a comerme el postre. – dijo entre dientes extasiado.

RINGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (era el celular de Battousai)

-¡JODER! – rugió de furia el asesino haciendo temblar a Kaoru.

La joven aun vendada le oía dirigirse al salón.

Battousai miró la pantalla de su celular: Hajime Saito. Hijo de puta, pensó el asesino, pero se tranquilizó y contestó al teléfono.

-Aquí Battousai, si, si ¿ahora? ¿Tiene que ser ahora?... lo entiendo…. En media hora estoy allí jefe.

-¿Battousai? – dijo Kaoru asomándose desde el marco de la puerta.

El asesino apresuro a ponerse de nuevo su máscara negra y la miró.

-Lo siento Kaoru, debo irme.

Battousai observo como Kaoru asentía con tristeza.

-¿tienes que matar a alguien?

-Te aseguro cariño, que no me gusta este trabajo, pero lo tengo que hacer, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Kaoru se acercó a él y acaricio la máscara de cuero.

-Tu ten cuidado.

Battousai asintió y salió por el balcón perdiéndose en la noche. Kaoru escucho ronronear con furia la moto y la escucho alejarse de su casa. La joven medito y luego sonrió, ¡había sido una cita de película! Se dirigió a su cuarto bailoteando y cantando The biginning.

Aoshi Shinomori dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que de repente fue despertado por la desagradable sensación del agua helada cayéndole en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Misao?

-Buenos días, mi amor – dijo la joven pelinegra con tono mal humorado.

-¿Qué pasa Misao? ¿A qué viene esto?

-¿anoche, donde estuviste?

\- estuve trabajando – dijo el joven secándose con la sabana.

\- y un cuerno, llame al trabajo y tenías la noche libre.

-¿llamaste a mi trabajo? – dijo enojado.

\- por supuesto, quería saber si íbamos a cenar juntos.

\- nunca cenamos juntos Misao ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo anoche?

Misao se calló unos segundos, mentalmente estaba contando hasta 10.

-llevabas dos semanas extraño, como ocultándome cosas, yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro, asique pensaba que era que como ayer fue 14 de febrero día de san Valentín, estabas preparando algo bonito, asique llame para ver si trabajabas mañana y me dijeron que lo habías pedido libre asique me alegre porque por fin íbamos a tener una velada romántica. Pero el señor Shinomori estaba desaparecido asique me quede compuesta y sin novio.

-¿era san Valentín?

Vio como Misao fruncía el ceño, hasta unir las cejas en una sola, la joven se giró y salió de la habitación.

-¡Hannya! – llamo la joven.

-De la nada apareció un tipo con mascara blanca

-¿si señora?

-ayuda al señor Shinomori a sacar sus cosas de mi habitación.

Aoshi intento seguir a Misao, pero Hannya se interpuso.

-Yo que tú, la dejaría tranquilizarse.

Aoshi golpeó la pared haciendo una raja en ella. Después se llevó las manos a las costillas donde una herida reciente volvía a sangrar.

-¡Maldito seas Saito!

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **CONTESTANDO AL LECTOR:**

 **lica:** Espero que ya tengas tu tableta de vuelta y hayas podido leer en ella este capitulo, deseo que te haya gustado Es turno de misao entrar en acción como Ninja que es y averiguar en que anda Aoshi!

 **Pajaritoazul** : cierto que Soujiro trabaja con Shishio pero si siente algo en verdad por Kaoru, lo que no sabe esque que tan relación estrecha están forjando Himura y Kaoru, veremos lo que sucede. Misao ya anda con la mosca detrás de la oreja!

 **Mirita** **Himura** : no creo que Kenshin sea un cinico por decir eso, las personas y los sentimientos de ellas cambian con el tiempo, recuerda que lo de Tomoe paso hace 6 años, todos cambiamos para bien o para mal, pero eso no quiera decir que Kenshin lo vaya a tener fácil.

 **Taishou** : gracias por dejar review espero que te agradara este capitulo, hay mucho misterio que se va a ir desvelando poco a poco.

 **Battousaikamiya** : si, este Kenshin es lo mas, es divertido, sensual, peligroso... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me escribas!


	5. Oniwabanshu

**Capítulo 5: Oniwabanshu.**

Misao gruñó por decimoctava vez esa tarde y se dejó caer en su acolchada cama que desde hacía dos días no compartía con Aoshi, giró sobre sí misma y apoyo los codos sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos en expresión pensativa.

Aoshi había intentado hablar con ella en alguna que otra ocasión pero cuando ella le preguntaba por la noche del 14 de febrero, él se mostraba esquivo y eso la cabreaba aún más y lo mandaba al cuerno sin posibilidad de defensa.

Volvió a incorporarse y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió dejando pasar la humedad de aquel día frio y lluvioso, necesitaba aire, urgentemente, saltó hacia la calle con un salto ágil y aterrizó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, debía salir de allí para despejarse, se dirigió a la puerta de la valla de la mansión cuando vio a Hannya a lo lejos hablando a un árbol, ¿estaba chocheando ya el viejo Hannya? Misao observo mejor el árbol y pudo distinguir la figura de otro ninja oniwabanshu. Beshimi, de la división de los oniwabanshu de Kioto ¿Qué hacía en Tokyo? Okina no le había mencionado que tenían visita, se dirigió a ellos en sigilo para darle un susto, se alegraría de verla, seguro.

-Entonces ¿Shinomori mato a Gein?

Misao se detuvo en seco y se mantuvo detrás de un árbol cercano. ¿Gein? Era otro miembro del Oniwawanshu en Kioto. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Por qué Aoshi iba hacer algo así con un miembro de la banda?

-descubrió que él era el topo de Kanryu, llevaba años proporcionando información a Mokoto Shishio de nuestra organización. Fue un duro golpe para Aoshi enterarse así.

-¿Cómo lo descubrieron? Gein nunca deja cavos sueltos.

\- gracias al USB que encontró Aoshi en el cadáver de Kanryu, tenía fichas de muchos de nosotros, datos personales, datos de nuestras misiones… iban siempre un paso por delante por eso nunca dábamos con ellos.

-¿todo eso lo hacia Gein solo?

\- no, tenía un contacto: Jine Udo.

Misao se tapó la boca con las manos. Jine Udo era un reconocido psicópata asesino, era el puesto número uno de la lista de los enemigos del Oniwawanshu.

-pero no debemos preocuparnos por Udo ya más.

\- lo sé, nos ha llegado la información de que Battousai lo eliminó.

\- el muy idiota quería impresionar a Shishio exigiendo a Battousai la entrega del USB, raptando a la hija de Kojiro.

Los ojos de Misao se agrandaron todavía más ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué hacía Kaoru involucrada en todo eso? ¿y con Battousai? ¿Qué le podría importar a Battousai la vida de Kaoru?

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con la ayuda prestada que le dio Aoshi a espaldas de Okina haciendo desaparecer el cadáver de Jine.

\- lo sé – dijo Hannya alzando un brazo- pero sabes que son amigos de hace muchos años.

Misao empezó a temblar de la rabia ¿Qué era toda aquella montaña de mierda que Aoshi le había ocultado? Apretó los puños y rechino los dientes.

No quiso escuchar más y se alejó en silencio de esos dos que ya habían cambiado el tema de conversación a ver a Okon, otra miembro del oniwabanshu, pasar por su lado con un cesto de ropa.

Volvió a su habitación y empezó a dar vueltas por ella como una lunática tirándose de los pelos intentando comprender algo de todo aquel entramado de problemas del que ella, no tenía ni idea y parecía ser que su abuelo, que se suponía que era el flamante líder Okashira no tenía ni remota idea, ¿a que jugaba Aoshi con ella?

Se detuvo a pensar, ¿y si ella solo era una mera forma de acercarse al poder? ¿Y si estando con ella, Aoshi tenía más acceso para manejar al clan al ser la única heredera de su abuelo? Quiso desechar la idea, pero…

Su mirada se desvió a una foto de ella con Kaoru en la fiesta de fin de año de hacía dos años, ambas sonreían felices a la cámara. Tenía que hablar con Kaoru. Pero eso podía esperar, tenía que hablar con alguien con quien pudiera confiar sobre estos temas.

Abrió su armario y escogió un vestido ajustado color rojo de escote sin tiras, unas mallas negras de cuero ajustadas y unos botines negros con la suela roja, adorno el look con un cinturón obi negro de cuero y una cazadora de piel, se soltó el cabello que siempre solía llevar por comodidad en una trenza, gracias a ello su cabello lucia ondulado, se arregló un poco con maquillaje y salió de su cuarto. Con cuidado bajó las escaleras, hacía mucho que no se ponía tacones tan altos.

Fue a girar el pomo de la puerta de salida de la casa cuando una voz masculina y ronca la detuvo.

-¿Misao?

Misao se giró y vio a un Aoshi súper sexy en yukata mirándola atónito de arriba abajo mientras sostenía un vaso de té.

-¿Qué quieres Shinomori? – dijo hastiada.

\- ¿Dónde vas….así?

\- he quedado.

-¿con quién?

La joven se mordió la lengua. Quiso decirle que con un chico, pero eso sería muy infantil de su parte, prefirió mentirle con otra cosa.

-Con Kaoru, he quedado con Kaoru para ir al cine.

Abrió la puerta, pero de nuevo la voz de Aoshi la detuvo.

-¿vestida así?

\- ¿así, cómo? – alzo una ceja curiosa.

\- bueno... así… tu… vas…. Quiero decir….

Ok, Aoshi Shinomori no era muy dado a expresar sentimientos, le había costado Dios y ayuda declararse a Misao, pero era encantador en cierto modo. Misao intento no reírse de él, le dejo con la palabra en la boca y salió cerrando detrás de sí.

Shinomori se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido su novia hacia dos segundos, y sin dejar de mirar la puerta agarro su celular que guardaba dentro de la yukata marcó el uno por marcación rápida y una voz un tanto molesta le contesto al otro lado.

 _-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado._

-¿con Kaoru?

 _-Sí, ¿por qué?_

-por nada, gracias por tu ayuda.

 _\- pero qué…._

Aoshi le colgó y mirando la puerta empezó a fruncir el ceño, si esa jovencita le veía la cara de tonto, estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Battousai miró fijamente la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Era… tu jefe? – Pregunto Kaoru jugueteando inquieta con su pelo- ¿tienes que irte?

Battousai la observo desde detrás de su máscara, Kaoru intuyo que la estaba sonriendo y le vio negar con la cabeza, suspiró aliviada y siguió observando aquel maravilloso atardecer. Había llovido y el aire era fresco. Se encontraban en la azota de aquel edificio abandonado, el cual ya se había convertido en su sitio secreto. Estaban sentados al borde de la cornisa y habían estado hablando de cosas banales y sin importancia, se sentían a gusto estando juntos.

-mi reino por tus pensamientos. – dijo aquella voz masculina amortiguada por la máscara de cuero.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- llevas un tiempo callada, eso es raro en ti – la vio reír y el corazón se le disparó- y quisiera saber qué piensas.

\- pensaba si alguna vez podre verte sin esa máscara, intento dibujar tu rostro pero…

-¿pero? ¿Cómo crees que soy?- dijo con un deje de diversión.

\- pelirrojo. – dijo Kaoru sin más.

Si hubiera observado bien los ojos albinos de su acompañante podría ver el asombro y el nerviosismo que le empezaba a invadir.

-¿Pelirrojo? ¿Por qué un color tan raro? – dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- no lo sé… a veces me imagino que eres alguien que conocí hace tiempo pero, enseguida me doy cuenta que es una soberana tontería.

\- adelante, soy todo oídos.

Kaoru tomo aire en sus pulmones y se abrazó a si misma dándose calor.

-Hace seis años estuve prometida con un chico, claro que él era más comedido y educado que tu – la joven frunció el ceño, como forzándose a recordar - además, él tenía unos ojos violetas preciosos y profundos, era callado, educado… lo amaba.

\- ¿y qué paso?

\- Murió… a causa de un accidente horrible.

\- Lo siento…

\- Gracias…

-¿era… el hombre al que estabas prometida? – la vio asentir con la cabeza.

\- si pero en su estancia en el hospital antes de morir, le dije que quería acabar con esa farsa.

-¿esa farsa? – Dijo en un tono sorprendido.- ¿Por qué una farsa? Has dicho que lo amabas.

\- sí, lo amaba pero el a mí no.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- porque le vi…. Le vi entregándose a otra en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso.

El hombre enmascarado se levantó de golpe, vio la cara de sorprendida de Kaoru ante su reacción e intento disimular.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? El muy canalla…

\- Bueno, él fue obligado a un matrimonio forzado conmigo, es cierto que se me rompió el corazón en aquel momento al verle, aún recuerdo la cara de esa mujer riéndose en mi cara al ver que los había descubierto.

Battousai apretó los puños metidos en sus guantes de cuero haciendo que rechinaran de la rabia.

-pero es cosa del pasado.

El hombre la observo levantarse y sacudirse el pantalón antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

-Solo quiero olvidar aquel doloroso recuerdo, ahora te tengo a ti, sé que es una locura y no debería acercarme a ti, pero hay algo que me dice que debo confiar en ti, ojala pronto puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo y me muestres tu rostro.

En ese instante, Kenshin Himura se sintió como el peor hombre del mundo, le dieron ganas de saltar al vacío de cabeza desde esa azotea, si no tuviera a Kaoru entre sus brazos, lo hubiera hecho. Era un cerdo, uno de los grandes. Maldita sea.

Era cierto que había odiado aquel compromiso, había ardido por estar entre los brazos de Tomoe Yukishiro, le había cegado, nunca había mirado a Kaoru como mujer, porque simplemente estaba a años luz de Tomoe. Eso pensaba el, hasta que se molestó en conocerla un poco más en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el hospital. Era divertida y alegre, le llenaba el corazón de consuelo al verla venir todas las tardes. Se había convertido en su mejor amiga, siempre miraba el reloj esperando que fuera la hora de la visita de Kaoru.

 **FLASH BACK.**

-Está decidido. – dijo Soujiro Hiko apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación del hospital. – te vienes a entrenar conmigo.

\- pero… - Kenshin negaba como podía seguía, dolorido y vendado como una momia.

\- haz caso de lo que te dice, muchacho. – Kojiro Kamiya lo miraba con los brazos cruzados – es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para ti, para nosotros, para Kaoru…

-¿Por qué le vas hacer esto a tu hija?

\- es mejor que piense que estás muerto, es mejor para todos, Shishio creerá que ha culminado su venganza contra tu padre y podrás entrenar tranquilo.

\- pero ¿y vosotros? – Kenshin intentó incorporarse como pudo – ¿y Kaoru?

-a Kaoru la cuido yo. – Dijo el señor Kamiya – no te preocupes por eso y conviértete rápido en un maestro del hiten y ayúdanos a cortarle la cabeza a Shishio.

En ese instante alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación y entraron dos personas más: Aoshi Shinomori y un tipo al que no conocía que lo presento como Gein.

-Déjeme tomar medidas a su cuerpo señor Himura- le había pedido Gein con educación.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**.

 **FLASH BACK II**

Kojiro Kamiya estaba en fase terminal estaba muy mal, respiraba con dificultad, luchaba por seguir con vida, era muy joven aun para irse y dejar a su familia, el hombre moribundo yacía en su habitación del hospital ¿Cómo había empeorado tanto su situación en tampoco tiempo, la doctora Megumi Takani amiga de su hija tampoco daba crédito.

-Megumi… - Kaoru la agarro de la bata temblorosa.

La joven doctora la tomó de la mano dulcemente y negó con la cabeza, al ver ese gesto, Kaoru se apoyó en su hombro y lloro en silencio mientras oía la difícil respiración de su padre. Megumi decidió sacar a su amiga de la habitación para que se serenara un poco.

El señor Kamiya esperó a escuchar los pasos de las dos mujeres alejarse de la puerta y se quitó la máscara de oxígeno.

-Estoy acabado…

Una figura entraba por la ventana. Había crecido, era ya todo un hombre adulto, más alto y corpulento a como lo recordaba, le había crecido el cabello aún más, y ahora mostraba una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda.

-han pasado varios años... Has crecido, muchacho.

\- señor Kamiya – Kenshin se inclinó un poco a modo de respeto.

\- te he hecho llamar hijo mío, para pedirte un favor.

\- lo que este en mi mano, señor.

\- protege a mi hija, cuida de Kaoru, yo no puedo hacerlo más, sé que vives ahora en Kioto con Hiko pero… por favor…. No dejes a mi hija desvalida, Shishio también ira detrás de ella, Shishio….

Vio a Kenshin levantar una mano, en señal de que no hablara más.

-cuidare de mi prometida como debí haberla cuidado hace años, se lo juro.

Vio al señor Kamiya esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

-Mi hija te iba a dar la patada ¿lo sabes verdad?

Aun al borde de la muerte el señor Kojiro seguía siendo tan acido como su maestro Hiko.

 **FIN FLASH BACK II**

Acaricio el cabello de Kaoru con ternura y suspiró.

-Algún día Kaoru, sabrás quien soy. Lo prometo.

* * *

Misao entro en aquella discoteca mal oliente después de enseñarle el carnet de identidad al tipo de la puerta que no se creía que tenía 24 años. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Bajó por unas escaleras estrechas y oscuras hasta llegar a otra puerta que daba, por fin, a la sala. Al abrir la puerta una música estridente la envolvió. Luces rojas, blancas y violetas iluminaban alternativamente aquella sala. Las parejas se restregaban entre sí al ritmo de música latina. Misao sonrió: a Aoshi le hubiera dado un infarto solo de pensar en pisar ese antro.

Giró sobre sí misma un par de veces intentando encontrar a alguien pero no parecía que estuviera allí, de repente un chico rubio y muy alto la tomó por la cintura y la giró para ponerla frente a él.

-Estaba seguro que volverías, nadie se me resiste.

-Suéltame Cho, no he venido a verte a ti.

\- me rompes el corazón – dijo fingiendo un ataque cardiaco llevándose las manos al pecho.

-¿Dónde está Kamatari? Necesito verla, ahora mismo.

Cho se rascó la mejilla pensando que hacer. Entonces Misao se alzó de puntillas, le sujeto la camiseta por el cuello haciéndo que sus caras se pusieran a la misma altura.

-Por favor, Cho… - dijo con voz de niña dulce y parpadeo varias veces coquetamente.

Cho se puso rojo como un farolillo.

Aoshi Shinomori había entrado a penas 10 segundos al local detrás de Misao, iba vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa negra abierta que dejaba ver sus poderosos tendones, que se hincharon en el momento que vio como un tipo rubio abrazo a su chica y ella se dejaba querer, vio como la dijo algo y se la llevo por toda la sala hasta una puerta en la que rezaba un letrero que ponía ''SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO''

 **CONTINUARA….**

Espero les haya gustado este 5 capitulo, por favor dejen review y coméntenlo, me alegraría mucho saber su opinión.

 **Contestando al Lector:**

 **Andry:** me alegro que te gustase la escena de la cena, es cierto que me inspire en v de vendetta (me encanta V) en este fic me baso en muchas historias de enmascarados.

 **PajaritoAzul** : Esa escena era muy tórrida, sé que la historia va rápida, pero era demasiado que culminaran la pasión en el capítulo 4 jajajaja, Saito es un grano en el culo ¡y aun no aparece en la trama!

 **Lica** : Hola, siento el retraso de capitulo, estuve de vacaciones en la playa con mi bebe XD (soy mama) asique me demore, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te hayas enamorado de esta Misao tan decidida y moderna, (es genial) Aoshi no sabe con quién se ha metido (jajaja) pronto se sabrá que paso con Kenshin y porque todo el mundo está contra Shishio XD

 **Hatsune94** : me alegro que te divierta el fic, esa es mi intención ^^ ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, por favor coméntalo.

 **Zambitam1975** : aquí tienes la continuación, espero que perdones el retraso, estuve ocupada, a Kenshin y a Aoshi le van a dar por todos lados (hasta en el carnet de conducir xD)


	6. Alejate de mi

**Capítulo 6: Aléjate de mí.**

Misao entró en una habitación llena de computadoras y monitores de plasma, en medio de aquella sala con todas las pantallas dirigidas hacia ella, estaba sentada una mujer: Kamatari Honjo. La mujer tenía el pelo corto y vestía un diminuto vestido de color amarillo con un cinturón morado.

-Hola Misao-chan – dijo la mujer sin apartar la vista de los monitores mientras tecleaba letras sin parar.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

La joven sin girarse a contestarla le señalo una pequeña mesa donde había un monitor donde se veía la sala de baile.

-Ya veo-dijo Misao. – esto va viento en popa, recuerdo cuando empezaste.

-sí, y todo te lo debo a ti – la mujer por fin paró con lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de su asiento.

Misao se dejó abrazar por su amiga y sonrió, hacía dos años atrás Misao ayudo a la familia de Kamatari económicamente, pues el padre había fallecido y les había dejado muchas deudas, pudo seguir con sus estudios en ingeniería informática. Ya de por sí, con solo 14 años, Kamatari Honjo ya era una conocida hacker, su conocimiento fue aumentando con el tiempo y gracias a su amplio estudio en sistemas se convirtió en la hacker oficial del grupo oniwabanshu, cosa que solo sabía Misao y su abuelo Okina, nadie más sabía quién era el famoso hacker ''Hanka'' ni siquiera Shinomori.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito información de una persona, pero no puede salir de esta habitación, no puede saberlo nadie del oniwabanshu.

-dalo por hecho ¿Quién es el sujeto a investigar?

\- Battousai.

Kamatari soltó un silbido.

-¿el destajador?

-el mismo.

\- ese tipo es infranqueable, ya lo intentamos hacer un par de años cuando empezó su carnicería en Tokyo pero no encontré nada.

Kamatari se dirigió al ordenador, se metió a su explorador y busco un archivo.

-entre en la central de la policía, y ellos tienen menos información que nosotros, busque en redes mafiosas, Deep web y nada, solo encontré esto y creo que lo hizo a posta para reírse de nosotros.

Abrió un archivo y entró en una página donde salía un gif de un chibi-battosai bailando la macarena. Misao se llevó las manos a los ojos.

-tiene que haber algo, algo que lo localice y que rebele su identidad.

Kamatari se froto la barbilla.

-solo hay una solución que se me ocurre y es dar con alguien que lo conozca, seguramente se pondría en contacto con Battousai en algún momento mediante un dispositivo: celular, computadora… desde ese dispositivo podríamos encontrar la dirección de Battousai.

Misao bufó irritada.

-nadie le roba nada a Aoshi Shinomori sin que se dé cuenta y no lo creo conveniente después de la pelea que hemos tenido.

\- un momento… ¿has discutido con el estirado? – Kamatari sonrió divertida. -¿has oído Cho?

Cho se asomó a la habitación desde la puerta que estaba abierta y dio un OK con la mano.

-¡Misao-chan está disponible! – dijo Kamatari frotándose las manos. – toda mía.

\- cómo si quisiera tener algo contigo, ¡travesti pervertido! – Dijo Cho irritado acercándose a Kamatari.

Desde que Misao recuerda, siempre había conocido a Kamatari con vestidos y lazos, pero bien cierto que sabía que debajo de todo aquello tenía una ''sorpresa'' intentó borrar de su mente el recuerdo de aquella vez que lo vio desnudo en los baños termales pensando que era una chica. Miró a esos dos que todavía discutían entre ellos por ver quién era el sustituto de Aoshi.

-¿Es que quieres a Misao-chan para ti? ¡Maldita escoba!– dijo Kamatari apretando los dientes acercando su cara a la de Cho.

-¿No se supone que te gusta los hombres y por eso te trasvistes? Maldito degenerado – dijo Cho tomándola de la camisa del vestido.

Misao ya cansada los separó.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Parad ahora mismo! Cho, vuelve a ti sitio y tú, Kamatari, te traeré algo con lo que puedas trabajar, se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero os necesito a ambos, si no estáis unidos, no me vais a volver a ver aquí nunca más.

Ambos se miraron de reojo con ira y los dos asintieron a Misao.

-Bien, eso está mejor…

Algo llamó la atención de Misao en uno de los monitores que apuntaban a la sala de baile: en una esquina, al final de la barra desde un ángulo que apenas se le veía, estaba Aoshi apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados esperando por Misao. La joven avanzó incrédula hasta la mesa del monitor.

-No me jodas… ¡me ha seguido!

\- ¡Aoshi! Que monada de hombre – dijo Kamatari poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿pero te quieres aclarar con tus gustos? – dijo Cho con una venita hinchada en la frente.

\- ¡me gustan las dos cosas imbécil!

Ambos volvieron a juntar sus caras mostrándose los dientes.

-Cho, Kamatari, necesito vuestra ayuda para salir de aquí.

.

* * *

.

Kaoru se dejaba llevar, estaba en el sofá de su casa comiéndose a besos con aquel extraño hombre de la máscara, ya era una tradición para ellos, que nada más llegar a casa de la joven ella se vendaba los ojos y él se quitaba la máscara para poder estar con ella. Había pasado unos días después de aquel maravilloso San Valentín, no habían vuelto a tener otra oportunidad para intimar.

Noto como el hombre pasaba su mano por debajo de su top para acariciar su pecho por encima de su sostén de encaje morado y negro, Kaoru se felicitó mentalmente de haberse puesto las braguitas haciendo juego.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu habitación? ¿No crees que estaríamos más cómodos allí? – dijo la voz ronca de aquel hombre.

Kenshin vio como la joven asintió sonrojada y la guio por el salón hasta su habitación con cuidado de que no se tropezara. Al llegar al borde de la cama la ayudo a despojarse de su top quedándose en sostén, Kaoru escucho un gruñido satisfactorio departe de aquel hombre, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, podía notar la mirada de aquel tipo.

-Bonito… - dijo Battousai rozando con un dedo el borde del sostén de la joven – muy bonito.

-me alegro que te guste – dijo Kaoru sin saber muy bien que decir, escucho una risita de parte de su compañero.

\- lo que me gusta es lo que me voy a encontrar debajo. – Dijo susurrándole al oído – voy a devorarte entera. – acto seguido la mordisqueo el cuello.

Kaoru suspiró, pero al notar que él ponía sus manos en su espalda para liberarla del sostén ella lo detuvo alejándolo un poco temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – Noto la voz del hombre sorprendida y asustado -¿he hecho algo que no te guste?

-no es eso, o sea, no eres tu soy, yo, ósea – dijo Kaoru intentando explicarse pero obvio que lo estaba haciendo mal porque noto las manos de aquel hombre agarrando las suyas para tranquilizarla

\- Kaoru... respira y dime lo que intentas explicarme – dijo sonriéndola dulcemente ¿Qué la pasaba?

Kaoru tomo aire e intento tranquilizarse.

-Soy virgen – dijo sin más ¡que bruta era! Se mordió el labio inferior regañándose mentalmente.

Kaoru espero la reacción de aquel hombre, se mantuvo quieta en silencio, se le hicieron los segundos más largos de su vida, él no decía nada ¿estaba decepcionado? La inseguridad empezó a carcomerla por dentro, él no decía nada.

Si Kenshin hubiera visto un oso panda bailando la danza del vientre no le hubiera sorprendido tanto como aquella revelación de Kaoru, Kenshin la miraba ojiplatico, tanto, que había abierto la boca intentando decir algo pero nada le salía. Habían estado 3 años separados y él había supuesto que Kaoru había tenido relaciones con hombres, era una mujer joven y hermosa y aunque al principio (cuando decidió cuidar de ella en la sombra) se le llevaran los demonios pensando en Kaoru con otros hombres, había aprendido a llevarlo mejor y tratar de no ser un cavernícola.

Y ahora estaba allí, la mujer que amaba diciendo que esa iba a ser su primera vez y se la regalaba ¿a él? Hubiera preferido que no lo fuera, él no se merecía tamaño regalo, pero pensándolo egoístamente… una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria se empezó a dibujar en su rostro.

La besó, la beso tan dulcemente como pudo para tranquilizarla. Sintió como Kaoru se relajaba de nuevo.

-¿eres mía Kaoru? ¿Puedes prometérmelo? ¿Solo mía? – ahí llegó el cavernícola, pero él era posesivo con lo que amaba, no podía cambiar eso.

Vio a la joven asentir nerviosa un par de veces, soltó una carcajada y la abrazo posesivamente notando los senos de la joven apretados contra su propio pecho, eso le excito. Pero dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato asique no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿por qué? No lo entiendo. – dijo separándose de ella.

\- ¿el qué?

\- Kaoru eres una mujer joven... joven y preciosa. No entiendo que no hayas tenido relaciones…

\- bueno, es cierto que tuve pretendientes después de Kenshin… pero… no había ninguno que me atrajera especialmente, mi vida empezó a girar en torno a mis estudios y al kendo, al poco, mi padre empezó a caer enfermo… no tuve mucho tiempo para la vida amorosa… - dijo Kaoru con nerviosismo ¿Por qué tenía que darle tales explicaciones?

-No hubo nadie importante después de ese tal… ¿Kenshin? ¿Y el simio ese de las rosas?

-¿Soujiro? Soujiro es un amigo, y es cierto que empecé a mirarle con otros ojos pero pues… apareciste tú, sé que es una locura, ni siquiera he visto tu rostro, es más, no tendría ni que dejarte hacer esto conmigo pero de alguna manera, no sé cómo explicarlo… confió en ti.

Se le cayó el alma al suelo, ella confiaba en él y el… la miró: indefensa ante él, estaba vendada y semi desnuda temblando de miedo y el...Él era un perfecto cabrón que la estaba engañando. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que él era Kenshin Himura, su prometido, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¡Lo mandaría al cuerno! Pero era preferible volver a conquistarla con la verdad por delante que hacerla suya y después mostrarse ante ella, tenía que hablar con Saito, tenía que pedirle permiso para desenmascararse delante de su chica.

Kaoru se sorprendió al notar que Battousai le volvió a poner su top.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos aquí Kaoru.

-¿por qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?

\- no, no eres tu soy yo Kaoru, míranos, es una locura no sabes quién soy ¿y si soy un tipo viejo?

\- no me importa la edad.

-¿y si estoy desfigurado? – (no era mentira del todo)

\- te querría igualmente.

Kenshin se mordió el labio, Kaoru era jodidamente perfecta, era la persona más amable que había conocido, si tan solo se hubiera fijado en ella más detenidamente hace seis años, no estaría en esa tesitura y hubiera mandado a Tomoe a freír rábanos.

-Voy a ir a ver a mi jefe. – dijo quitándole la venda de los ojos a Kaoru, él ya se había puesto su máscara inexpresiva.

\- ¿a tu jefe?

\- voy a pedir permiso para que me dejen revelarte mi identidad.

-¿Qué? – el corazón de Kaoru bombeaba rápidamente.

-si me dan permiso tendrías que ir al cuartel y rellenar unos cuantos contratos y…

-¿contratos, cuartel? – Kaoru levanto una ceja - ¿trabajas para el ejército o algo así?

-''algo así'' – repitió Battousai arroscándose la mejilla de la máscara- ''algo así'' está bien definido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Misao había pinchado la rueda del coche de Aoshi con un kunai que guardaba en su cazadora. Había ganado un poco de tiempo: Cho y Kamatari estaba distrayendo a Shinomori. La joven después de rajar una de las ruedas del auto salió corriendo calle arriba, subió a un edificio con una agilidad endemoniada, Miró en dirección a la casa de Kaoru, no estaba muy lejos, podía ir saltando de azotea en azotea. Antes de dar un paso más una voz la detuvo.

-Misao.

Aoshi Shinomori estaba a sus espaldas con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo diablos siempre me encuentras?- dijo hastiada. Entonces recordó lo hablado con Kamatari sobre dispositivos electrónicos. – Claro mi teléfono celular…-se contestó a ella misma.

-le implante un app localizador conectado a mi propio teléfono por si algún día te pasaba algo.

-eso se llama acoso ¡maldito seas!

-se llama proteger.

Misao soltó una risa poco sincera y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿protegerme a mí? ¿O protegerte a ti y tus secretos?

-no es verdad. –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, por dios esa chica sabia como sacarle de quicio.

-Claro que es verdad me has ocultado un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo, tu amistad con Battousai.

Vio como Aoshi agrandaba los ojos.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿y qué me dices de Gein del oniwabanshu de Kioto? ¡Lo mataste! ¿Bajo qué ordenes? Mi abuelo desconoce el hecho, ¡has utilizado tu relación conmigo para beneficiar a tu amigo!

-Eso no es verdad. Misao hay cosas de mi que es mejor que de momento no sepas, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te lo hubiera confiado en un futuro.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo mi abuelo hubiese muerto? ¿Y hubieras tenido el control de la banda?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? – dijo herido en su orgullo.

\- Admítelo Aoshi, yo fui la que estaba detrás de ti en Kioto, tú me mirabas como si fuera una mosca cojonera, de la noche a la mañana cambias de idea, pides traslado a Tokyo para estar conmigo, justo en el momento que Battousai hace su estelar aparición. ¡Me has utilizado! – Dijo Misao con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Misao, no, ¡estas equivocada!

-¿ah sí? ¡Pues dime que me quieres! ¡Nunca me lo has dicho! Ni siquiera cuando te confesaste!

Vio como el chico desvió la mirada a la izquierda un poco inquieto.

-¿lo ves? – dijo Misao alzando las manos.

La joven se acercó a Aoshi y mientras de hablaba con dureza le iba golpeándole con su dedo índice en el pecho:

-Piensas que porque soy mujer, pequeña y flaca, la niña mimada del clan, crees que no soy digna oniwabanshu, soy tan digna ninja como tú y tan fuerte y decidida como tú y si no ves eso es que no eres aquel tipo que yo creía que eras.

\- Misao nunca pensé eso de ti, ¡estás diciendo tonterías!- dijo Aoshi al borde del colapso.

-¡entonces dímelo todo, cuéntame lo que está pasando!

-¡no puedo!

-¡mientes!

Aoshi se llevó las manos al cabello estirándoselo para atrás, Misao era experta en llevarlo al límite, quería decirle la verdad pero Saito lo iba a matar y poner a Misao en peligro, porque claro está que no se quedaría quieta después de saberlo todo. La volvió a mirar, estaba preciosa esa noche con aquel vestido, si solo lo no estuvieran discutiendo, ahora mismo se lo arrancaba de cuajo y le demostraría lo que la quería, Aoshi agito su cabeza desechando tales pensamientos. Misao Makimachi hacia estragos en su autocontrol.

-Hemos terminado. –escucho decir a Misao, Aoshi volvió a centrar su mirada en ella ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué le dejaba? – si no puedes ser sincero conmigo, no quiero saber nada de ti.

Vio como la muchacha sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero su teléfono y lo tiro al suelo pisoteando la pantalla.

-no me sigas, no me hables, ni siquiera me mires. Vete por tu camino y yo me iré por el mío.

Aoshi estaba que si le pinchan no sangraba, aquellas palabras le estaban haciendo más daño de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar, se acercó a ella para tocarla pero en un segundo Misao salto del edificio con una agilidad impresionante, ella era más rápida que él, siempre había envidado la agilidad de aquella muchacha que ahora se le perdía de vista ¿para siempre?

El oniwabanshu tomo el celular de Misao y observó la pantalla desquebrajada que aun funcionaba, podía ver el fondo de pantalla que tenía puesto: una foto de ambos en el cumpleaños que ella le organizo sorpresa para él. Suspiró y acarició la cara de Misao sobre la pantalla rota. No iba a dejarla ir, estaba loca si pensaba eso, Aoshi Shinomori no perdía nunca una batalla.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaoru se alarmó cuando alguien llamo a su puerta a las 2 de la mañana, se puso su bata y tomo un boken que siempre tenía cerca de la puerta. Hacia una hora y media que Battousai la había dejado sola y aunque le había prometido que después de hacer un recado volvería a lo largo de esa noche para verla, claramente no era él porque entraba por el balcón siempre.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y alguien la empujo de golpe: Misao.

Kaoru la recibió en sus brazos, estaba temblando y llorando.

-¿Misao? ¿Qué te pasa?

No recibió una respuesta por parte de su amiga, que por aquel ataque de ansiedad era incapaz de articular palabra, cerró la puerta tras ella y la llevó a su habitación donde intento calmarla, nunca había visto a Misao así, y estaba claro de quien era la culpa porque Misao no dejaba de repetir…

-Ao… Ao…Ao… - decía intentando arrancar una frase, pero no le salía.

Kaoru desnudó a su amiga y la condujo al baño, Misao como una autómata se dejó hacer, se sentó en la bañera de Kaoru y al sentir el contacto del agua caliente cayéndole de la ducha sus músculos empezaron a tranquilizarse, Kaoru le pasaba una esponja por la espalda con mucho cariño y mimos, pobrecita ¿Qué la ha pasado?

-Kaoru… déjame sola un segundo…

Kaoru salió del baño y suspiró, fue directa a tomar la tablet que le había regalado Battousai, abrió la app para hablar con él.

* * *

 _ **-no puedes venir más tarde, tengo visita, lo siento.**_

* * *

Kaoru dejo la tablet encima de la cama, rezando porque el leyera el mensaje en algún momento antes de aparecer en su casa y dar a Misao un susto de muerte. Kaoru volvió al baño, se sentó en el suelo al lado de la bañera mientras veía la cara descompuesta de su mejor amiga. Kaoru se juró mentalmente que le daría una patada en el culo a ese inspector Shinomori en cuanto lo viera.

Battousai se guardó el celular en su gabardina de cuero negra al terminar de leer el mensaje, observo la luz de la habitación de Kaoru encendida y distinguió dos siluetas femeninas mientras se quitaba la mascara y la capucha dejando su rostro y su melena al descubierto.

\- estamos jodidos ¿no? – dijo con sorna.

-bastante – dijo Shinomori observando la silueta más pequeña.

Battousai levantó su brazo derecho donde tenía una bolsa con cervezas, bolsas de patatas y palomitas, sacó una cerveza ofreciéndosela a Aoshi.

-Iba a ver una película con Kaoru pero se me ha jodido el plan ¿Qué tal una ronda nocturna vigilando a las chicas?

Aoshi asintió aceptando la cerveza y ambos se sentaron en la cornisa del edificio de al lado del de Kaoru observando la ventana del segundo piso, el único que tenía luz.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, no olviden dejar review, me anima a continuar con esta historia ^^ (más que nada por saber que les gusta o no)

 **Contestando al lector.**

 **Pajaritoazul:** Aoshi no ha tenido ataque de celos, pero lo está pasando realmente mal, pronto veremos más cosas sobre él.

 **Leyla** : me alegro que te hubieras animado a leerlo y me alegra aún más que te gustase! Espero que siga siendo así y me cuentes que te pareció el capítulo!

 **Lica** : Misao es pura dinamita! Y Aoshi lo anda pasando mal pero el no es del tipo que le gusta perder, lo he pasado mal escribiendo la escena de la discusión! (son tan bella pareja…) cambiando de tema, si soy mama de una niña de casi dos años xD la pienso convertir en Otaku xDDD, solo espera… algún día le enseñare mi fic!

 **Qebeth** : te agradezco que hayas catalogado mi fic de ''tesoro'' eres muy amable, espero que te siga intrigando la historia y te hayas quedado con ganas de más!

 **Nair** : Espero de corazón que te haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana y sigas esperando con ansias el siguiente, se está enredando todo pero pronto se irán desvelando secretos!


	7. Amigas

**Capítulo 7: Amigas.**

Kaoru colocó un pijama limpio encima de su cama, listo para ser usado por Misao, después saco de una pequeña caja una braguita gris de encaje, al tiempo que escuchó a Misao entrar en la habitación enrollada en una maxi toalla como si fuera un canelón y otra toalla más pequeña enrollada en la cabeza.

-Esta braguita esta sin estrenar, la compre hace dos días, asique puedes quedártela.

-¿no es muy sexy para ser tuya? – dijo Misao tomando la braguita y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- esto pues… - dijo Kaoru poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Misao la miró y una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro.

-entiendo, esto es para enseñárselo a alguien.

El rojo intenso de la cara de Kaoru se lo confirmó. Misao suspiró al mismo tiempo que decidió quitarse la tolla para quedar completamente desnuda.

.

.

* * *

Aoshi tapó los ojos de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces idiota? ¡No ves que hay una cortina!

-pero puedes ver su sombra.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y se metió una patata frita en la boca, esperando a que Aoshi le quitara la mano de los ojos.

.

* * *

.

Misao se terminó de vestir, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y se dirigió a tomar el cepillo para el cabello del tocador de Kaoru.

-tenemos que hablar, Kaoru. – dijo sentándose en la silla frente al espejo.

-claro, dime ¿Qué te ha hecho Aoshi?

\- no, no de mí, de ti y de Battousai. – dijo Misao observando desde el espejo el rostro de Kaoru que estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Ba….Battousai? ya te conté lo que paso en la boda de Megumi. –dijo palideciendo por momentos.

Misao de repente se levantó y tiro el cepillo a un lado de Kaoru, casi la golpea.

-¡Es que todo el mundo va a ocultarme cosas! ¡No me tomes por una imbécil! ¡Sé que te ves con el! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¿Es que se te ha ido la cabeza?

-¡Iba a contártelo! ¡Lo juro! – dijo Kaoru levantándose tomando las manos de su amiga que temblaban de rabia. – no sabía cómo reaccionarias, tenía miedo, Misao en verdad me gusta ese tipo pero tenía miedo de que me tomaras por loca.

\- ¡y es que estas loca! – Dijo soltándose de su agarre – ¡te voy a llevar a un loquero!

-Misao…

-¡Misao mi trasero! Kaoru, ¡ese tipo es el mayor asesino de los últimos 50 años! ¿Sabes a cuantas personas le ha rebanado el pescuezo? ¿Te haces una idea de cuantos cadáveres ha dejado a su paso?

Kaoru desvió su mirada al suelo incapaz de sostener la mirada fija de Misao.

-No... No lo sé, he visto como mata, sí, pero tienes que creerme cuando digo que él… es buen tipo.

Misao desencajo la mandíbula.

-Mañana te llevo a un manicomio de esos donde atan a los enfermos en una silla – dijo Misao dirigiéndose a la ventana descorriendo de golpe la cortina, le pareció ver dos sombras que se escondían tras un muro. – esos dos idiotas nos están vigilando. –dijo entre dientes.

-¿esos dos idiotas? – Dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a la ventana – yo no veo a nadie, ¿de qué idiotas hablas?

\- de Battousai y de Aoshi.

Misao volteo para observar a su amiga mientras dejaba la cortina en su sitio de nuevo.

-¿de qué… estás hablando? ¿Battousai y Aoshi?

-son amigos, ¿te lo puedes creer? Me entere por un descuido de dos personas de mi clan, Aoshi está detrás de algunos de los asesinatos de Battousai, si no es decir que en todos, son como… socios, Aoshi no me suelta prenda pero no me negó la mayor, por eso discutí y rompí con él y ahora estoy aquí decidiendo si te llevo o no conmigo.

-¿irme contigo? – Kaoru todavía no procesaba toda la información - ¿A dónde?

\- a investigar sobre esos dos, Kaoru piensa ¿es casualidad que siendo mi amiga, Battousai se haya acercado a ti? Siendo su socio Aoshi, mi pareja.

Kaoru se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos abiertos. Su amiga se sentó junto a ella y la tomo la mano.

-sabes que hay algo que no cuadra en esta historia Kaoru, esos dos ocultan algo extraño y están jugando con nosotras. No sé de qué modo somos unas fichas importantes en su juego.

-Ahora lo entiendo… - empezó a decir Kaoru con voz temblorosa – Battousai me hizo ir a tu casa para extraer información de un Pen Drive de tu habitación, me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi madre –dijo Kaoru al ver la cara de indignación de Misao – me extraño mucho que el inspector Shinomori tuviera una prueba de un caso en su habitación, pero créeme que eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en aquel entonces, supongo que era una manera de que Aoshi le pasara información comprometida sin verse, ¡me usaron como un mensajero! –dijo Kaoru tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-¿de que estarán hablando? – dijo Kenshin jalándose de los pelos.

Aoshi tomó un trago de su cerveza.

-seguramente Misao la estará diciendo que tú y yo nos conocemos.

Kenshin se sentó de nuevo al lado de su amigo y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

Misao pasó una mano por la espalda de Kaoru para intentar consolarla.

-Será mejor que durmamos Kaoru, mañana seguiremos hablando de esto.

Vio a su amiga asentir.

.

.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Kaoru despertó con la luz del día, tenía unas ojeras horribles apenas había dormido, después rodó su cuerpo buscando a su amiga en la cama pero no la encontró, se incorporó y la vio mirando a través de la ventana escondida.

-¿Misao? ¿Qué haces?

-siguen fuera.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó.

-¿y qué hacemos?

-averiguar que se traen entre manos tenemos que salir de aquí e ir a ver a una amiga que puede ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo nos los vamos a quitar de encima? Misao, sé que tú eres una excelente luchadora y yo soy una maestra kendoka pero la fuerza que se gasta Battousai… créeme le he visto en acción.

-lo sé y Aoshi a mí me daría mil vueltas si se me ocurre encararle.

-¿Tan fuerte es?

\- le he visto romper rocas del tamaño de un elefante con un dedo.

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu amiga y que venga aquí?

\- imposible, tendría que traer todo su dispositivo electrónico aquí, además no tengo un teléfono a mano, Aoshi me lo tenía controlado, seguramente Battousai también tenga el tuyo.

Kaoru recordó que dejo a Battousai trastear con su teléfono más de una vez y le había instalado una App para hablar entre ellos.

-sí, también esta hackeado.

Se sentaron al borde de la cama, pensativas, un brillo cruzó la mirada de Kaoru.

-Lo tengo Misao, ya sé cómo comunicarnos con tu amiga.

Misao salió de casa de Kaoru vestida con unos leggins negros y una sudadera de la universidad de Tokyo y unas Convers rosas que le había prestado Kaoru, llevaba una cesta para hacer la compra.

-¡Ahora vuelvo Kaoru, traeré algo para desayunar ve haciendo el café!

\- No tardes Misao, esto estará listo enseguida.

-¡sí!

Aoshi estiró un poco el cuello al oír claramente la voz de Misao que salía por la puerta, vio como la muchacha bajaba las escaleras, saludaba al casero y se dirigía fuera de la finca.

-ha dicho que va a buscar algo de desayunar. – dijo Kenshin agachado en cuclillas sujetándose la cabeza con una mano en la mejilla derecha.

-¿y tú te lo crees? – dijo Aoshi con ironía.

-Mira – Kenshin señalo a Misao con el dedo índice – acaba de entrar a la tienda del viejo Toburo- Kaoru siempre compra dulces en esa tienda, es pequeña y no tiene ninguna otra salida, si Misao quisiera irse, no hubiera ido directamente allí.

\- ¿es una tienda de dulces?

\- es una tienda que venden de todo, es como un 7-eleven pero muy pequeño. A Kaoru le encanta comprar allí.

A los cinco minutos vieron a Misao salir de la tienda despidiéndose del viejo dueño de la tienda cargando la cesta que estaba llena. Aoshi dirigió su mirada al canasto de la chica. Del cual se lograba ver, bolsas con dulces: cruasán, muffins y caracolas de chocolate.

-todo muy calórico, mucho azúcar, siempre la digo que el azúcar le altera los nervios, nunca me hace caso.

-Misao siempre ha sido nerviosa, Aoshi – dijo Kenshin sonriendo de medio lado.

Vieron a Misao subir los escalones de dos en dos, saco las llaves del departamento de Kaoru y la oyeron gritar:

-¡traigo cosas ricas! – acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kaoru puso dos tazas de cafés humeantes encima de la mesita del salón.

-¿había?

-por supuesto. – dijo Misao mostrándola una tarjeta telefónica de prepago. – ese viejo tiene de todo en esa tienda.

-te dije que el señor Toburo vendía de todo en esa tienda.

Kaoru le mostró un viejo teléfono celular Nokia de cuando ella iba al instituto.

-Madre de Dios Kaoru, menuda antigualla dijo mordiendo un muffin.

-lo es… pero es nuestro único modo de despistarlos.

Kaoru tomó el cable del cargador y conecto el viejo teléfono una vez puesto la tarjeta del operador de telefonía.

-¡funciona! – Dijo Kaoru orgullosa – ahora tengo que meter el pin.

-¿todavía te acuerdas?

-sí, era el cumpleaños de Kenshin – vio como Misao rodó los ojos.

Misao tomó el aparato y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria el de Kamatari.

 _-¿holaaaa? ¿Quién me llama?_

 _-_ Kamatari soy Misao…

 _-¡MISAO-CHAN! –_ Misao se tuvo que apartar el aparato de la oreja.

-Kamatari no te alteres pero necesito un favor, escúchame con atención.

Y así, Misao fue relatando los pasos uno por uno que Kaoru le decía, pues ella había tenido una magnífica idea.

Los dos hombres vieron salir a las dos mujeres del departamento como si nada hubiera pasado, se las veía contentas y hablando entre ellas de sus cosas. Kaoru se había puesto unos jeans ajustados con unas botas marrones sin tacón y una sudadera roja granate. Ambas iban muy de sport.

Vieron como las mujeres se subieron al auto de Kaoru la cual no tardo en arrancar, entonces ambos se pusieron en marcha siguiéndolas de azotea en azotea saltando, ambos eran buenos en el parkour. Se detuvieron al ver entrar el coche de Kaoru a un túnel, esperando que saliera por el otro lado.

-¿A dónde diablos se dirigen?

-No lo sé, no conozco esta parte de la ciudad – dijo Shinomori

Vieron de nuevo salir al coche de Kaoru y siguieron con sus saltos. Estuvieron un buen rato haciendo parkour por los edificios hasta que Kenshin empezó a notar algo raro.

El pelirrojo decidió saltar con su katana en mano y la otra poniéndose la máscara, aterrizó sobre el coche de Kaoru, Aoshi lo miró pasmado, pero lo siguió.

El coche de Kaoru frenó en seco.

-¿Battousai, qué…? – Aoshi cerró la boca de golpe al ver que en el coche de Kaoru no había ni rastro de las dos mujeres, sus ojos se inyectaron en ira al reconocer al nuevo conductor: el tipo rubio del día anterior.

-¿Cómo diablos os habéis dado cuenta tan rápido? – dijo Cho saliendo del auto.

-Mi chica no conduce tan mal, te has saltado dos ceda el paso y un stop. – dijo Kenshin mientras sus ojos se volvían de un ámbar intenso, se sentía estúpido por haber sido engañado de esa forma.

– ¿fue en el túnel verdad? – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente a Cho – os cambiasteis los coches…

Aoshi dejo salir una maldición y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, siempre hacia ese gesto cuando estaba nervioso.

Kenshin agarró de la pechera a Cho.

-solo te lo preguntare una vez ¿Dónde están?

\- ni idea, no me lo dijeron, solo me pidieron que os mantuviera ocupados un ratito.

El enmascarado le llevó la espada al cuello.

-Battousai – dijo Shinomori – estamos en la vía pública, puede venir civiles en cualquier momento.

Kenshin se alejó de Cho empujándolo fuertemente.

-llévanos con ellas – dijo Shinomori.

-he dicho que no sé dónde está. Misao no me lo quiso decir, está claro que sabía que me descubriríais tarde o temprano, ¿Qué te piensas que es ella Shinomori? ¿Una estúpida? Estamos hablando de la futura líder del clan, mi adorada jefa, es demasiada mujer para ti, te tendría que haber tirado a la basura mucho antes, tendría que estar conmigo, yo seguro la tendría contenta, de seguro que en la cama eres también así de pusilánime. Ella necesita hombres como yo, hombres qu…..

No puedo acabar la frase, un puñetazo de Aoshi le rompió la nariz y lo mandó al suelo.

-Aoshi, estamos en la vía publica pueden venir civiles- dijo con sorna el enmascarado.

Cho se sobó la nariz, un hilo de sangre le caía de ella, miró al tipo siniestro de la máscara y sonrió.

-Tú debes de ser Battousai, eres un enano, ¿Qué pretendes con una mujer como Kamiya? –Dijo Cho poniéndose de pie como pudo – Tío, has visto a esa mujer, es todo curvas y dos buenas peras –dijo Cho señalándose los pechos – incluso con la sudadera se notaban, ¡tiene que ser increíble en la cama!

Vio los ojos del asesino brillar de ira y Cho empezó a rezar en silencio, sabía que hacer enfadar al asesino más poderoso no era buena idea, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que ayudar a su jefa.

Battousai se acercó a él despacio pero letal, estaba pensando las mil y una formas de como cortarle el cuello de lo más artísticamente posible, Aoshi se interpuso en su camino.

-está ganando tiempo para las chicas, no caigamos en su trampa.

Battousai se quedó quieto meditando unos segundos y asintió guardando su katana en la funda, Cho respiró aliviado.

-a la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte – dijo el enmascarado – a la próxima, te corto lo que tienes entre las piernas y se lo doy de comer a los perros. Una sola obscenidad más sobre Kaoru y te castro.

Cho trago saliva en seco.

.

.

.

.

Kamatari observaba la tablet apagada que le había traído Misao y su amiga, estaban en su casa a las afueras de Tokyo, una modesta casa estilo tradicional, donde se escondía la red de hackers de los Oniwabanshu.

-dame algo de tiempo y veré lo que puedo localizar a través de ese programa app que ese tipo te instalo, Kamiya-san.

-llámame Kaoru…

Kamatari sonrió y le hizo una reverencia, la joven subió por las escaleras de madera a su habitación dejando a las dos muchachas en el jardín zen de la casa.

-caramba, esto es como trasladarse al pasado – dijo Kaoru – ni mi Dojo tenía este jardín tan maravilloso.

-esta casa ha pertenecido a la familia Honjo durante generaciones, Kamatari y su madre estuvieron a punto de perderla por unas deudas, mi abuelo y yo las ayudamos, Kamatari agradecida se unió al oniwabanshu.

-siempre has sido una buena amiga – dijo Kaoru sonriéndola.

-Bueno, una hace lo que puede – dijo Misao rascándose la nuca.

\- no volvamos a pelear nunca más Misao. – Dijo Kaoru entristecida.

\- Kaoru, no era mi intención hacerte daño solo quería que supieras la verdad.

\- lo sé, siempre he confiado en ti, solo confío en ti.

\- entonces estaremos siempre juntas pase lo que pase, permaneceremos unidas siempre, incluso en malas rachas como estas.

-prometido – dijo Kaoru mostrándolo su dedo meñique.

Misao sonrió dulcemente y entrelazó su propio dedo meñique con el de su amiga.

-prometido.

-¡chicas! ¿Podéis subir un momento? – la voz de Kamatari salía de una de las ventanas.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y el corazón de Kaoru empezó a latir rápidamente ¿ya había descubierto algo Kamatari? ¿Tan pronto?

Las dos mujeres jóvenes subieron al segundo piso cogidas de la mano, iban a descubrir algo más de esa trama tan retorcida que de alguna forma o de otra las involucraba.

Ambas miraron en silencio a Kamatari al cual se quitó las gafas al verlas.

-No he encontrado nada, ese tipo es como un muro de hormigos.

-¿QUEEEEEE? – Gritó Misao desesperada.

-Pero….

-¿pero? – dijo Kaoru.

-he encontrado una especie de nick que usa muy a menudo este tipo.

-¿y eso de que nos sirve?

\- pues tal vez es una especie de Alias que usa para comunicarse con otra gente.

-eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Kaoru- ''Battousai''

-no, no es Battousai…. – Kamatari le dio un papel a Kaoru donde había escrito el seudónimo.

-no puede ser… - dijo Kaoru pasándole la nota a Misao.

Misao leyó el nombre y se quedó muerta.

 _ **AKA HITOKIRI**_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le conocéis o algo?

\- no puede ser, así llamaban a Kenshin sus amigos de kendo, pero el… - Kaoru empezó a lloriquear sin querer dar crédito – seguro es una mala broma Misao – dijo mirándola desesperada porque su amiga la diera la razón.

Misao la miró como si tampoco diera credibilidad a esa posibilidad.

-seguro es una coincidencia, es absurdo pensar que…. – entonces Misao recordó algo del pasado y se puso pálida.

Kaoru la miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Misao? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Estas pálida!

Misao parpadeo un par de veces, su mirada volvió a tener vida y agarró a su mejor amiga por los hombros.

-vámonos Kaoru.

-¿a dónde?

-a Kioto.

-¿A Kioto? ¿Ahora? ¿Pero para qué?

-vamos a desenterrar un cadáver.

.

 **CONTINUARA**.

.

Dejen review ^_^ me anima a continuar.

 **Contestando al lector:**

 **Lica:** weeeee al fin lo acabe! Gracias por ayudarme dándome ideas, espero que te haya gustado como lo he encaminado, ahora sí que sí, ¡se descubrirá la verdad! Veremos qué pasa con esos dos bobos.

 **Taishou:** Ambas mujeres son una bomba, Kaoru ha estado en el cielo de las bobas-enamoradas pero ya verás cuando se descubra todo y saque peor genio que Misao.

 **Misaop** : me alegra que te haya gustado, Lica me está ayudando mucho. ^^

 **Camilaahmed:** woo ¿te leíste los 6 caps de un golpe? ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustase y espero que sigas por aquí comentándome!

 **Zambitamp1975:** No creo que lo mejor que pudiera hacer Kaoru es de despechada entregarse a otro hombre, no me parece una decisión madura en ningún caso, celos si, muchos pero entregarse así a la ligera con otro, amando a Kenshin (aunque es un cerdo) no me parece, seria más castigo para ella (que después se arrepentiría) que para Kenshin.

 **Leyla** : Aoshi ama profundamente a Misao, pronto se verá el pasado de todos y comprenderemos muchas cosas, ahora todo está a punto de explotar.

 **PajaritoAzul** : la amistad de Misao y Kaoru es infranqueable, me hubiera gustado tener una amistad así U_U Hice a Misao más madura en este fic, acorde con un tipo como Aoshi, aunque sin perder la esencia rebelde del personaje que me parece encantadora. Aoshi y Kenshin son un par de amigos que han tenido que sortear un montón de problemas, y su amistad también es irrompible.


	8. La tumba

**Capítulo 8: La Tumba.**

Kaoru conducía el coche de Cho, ya habían pasado la prefectura de Aichi. Habían permanecido en silencio durante todo el camino, no quería escuchar más teorías absurdas sobre Kenshin, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba conduciendo en dirección Kioto por la idea absurda que había tenido Misao. Miró a su amiga de soslayo que estaba mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto el paisaje absorta en sus pensamientos, Kaoru suspiró y centro de nuevo su vista en la carretera.

 **FLASH BACK**

Misao observaba a su amiga Kaoru llorando como una loca y discutiendo con el doctor Gensai.

-¡déjeme verlo!- suplico Kaoru al punto de la histeria.

-Kaoru-san, no es bueno para ti verle ¿para qué quieres sufrir más?

No dejaban entrar a Kaoru a velar el cuerpo de Kenshin, Misao se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, pero en parte estaba de acuerdo con el doctor, ya era bastante sufrimiento como para que viera su cadáver calcinado libre de las vendas. La puerta del cuarto donde yacía el cadáver de Kenshin se abrió y salió un chico joven alto y apuesto de cabellos negros que Misao conocía de hacía poco: Aoshi Shinomori, era miembro del clan de los Oniwabanshu de Kioto, la joven se estaba quedando a dormir en la sede donde el residía hasta que volviera a Tokio con Kaoru, era un tipo serio y reservado apenas hablaba, aunque ella siempre intentaba arrancarle una sonrisa el solo asentía y obedecía, porque era la nieta del líder. Detrás del joven Oni, salió otro tipo más viejo llamado Gein, Misao los miró a ambos con las cejas alzadas como pidiendo explicaciones.

-No es recomendable que la señorita Kaoru vea Kenshin en ese estado- dijo Shinomori sin más pasando de largo en dirección a la salida.

-Misao-sama, la esperaremos en el auto. – dijo Gein inclinándose levemente.

Misao los siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron por la puerta del elevador para bajar a la calle. Sintió como una mano temblorosa la tocaba el hombro, Kaoru la miraba suplicante.

-entra tú, Misao.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?

-solo compruébalo, no… aun no quiero creerlo, ¡él estaba bien!

-Kaoru a veces esas cosas pasan, hay enfermos que antes de su muerte mejoran notablemente y al poco fallecen.

-no, ¡me niego a creer eso!

Misao negó con la cabeza, Kaoru era muy cabezota cuando se le metía algo en ese cerebrito suyo, suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto, abrió la puerta y miró a Kaoru por encima de su hombro, la cual la instaba a entrar empujando al aire con sus manos abiertas, volvió a suspirar y entró.

Era un cuarto con las paredes todas blancas, muebles y enseres también del mismo color, en el centro había una camilla con el cadáver de Kenshin Himura en el, el cuerpo sin vida de Kenshin estaba desnudo tapado por una sábana blanca impoluta, los brazos descansaban fuera de la sabana mostrando las quemaduras horribles que había sufrido en el incendio, Misao descubrió una horrible cicatriz en forma de cruz que antes no estaba.

-pobre Kenshin…

La joven tocó el brazo de Kenshin, estaba helado y sin pulso alguno, lógico y normal.

-descansa en paz.

Misao se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-tú viste el cadáver – dijo sin más Kaoru.

Misao que estaba absorta en el paisaje se volvió a mirarla extrañada de que al fin Kaoru se dignara a hablar con ella.

-viste el cadáver, Misao, hasta me dijiste que lo habías tocado.

-Kaoru ya te lo he dicho, es una corazonada que tengo, hazme caso por una vez, se de lo que hablo.

Kaoru echó el auto a un lado de la carretera y frenó en seco.

-¡es una completa locura! ¿Y si estas equivocada? ¡No me apetece ver el esqueleto del hombre que tanto quise!

-Escúchame Kaoru, tu estuviste allí y sabes, en el fondo sabes que algo no cuadra, fuiste tú quien me pediste que entrara a ver a Kenshin porque en el fondo sabias que había algo raro, tu intuición en ese momento sabía que algo era extraño en todo eso. No te dejaron ver el cadáver, no te dejaron despedirte de él aun sabiendo lo que sentías por el ¿Por qué crees que fue así?

Kaoru se recostó en su asiento tomando aire y mirando al techo del auto.

-porque yo hubiera sabido que ese no era Kenshin…

* * *

Tokyo.

Kenshin se sacó la máscara con furia y la tiro al suelo, al mismo tiempo que salía de una habitación insonorizada donde tenía a Cho atado a una silla, bastante magullado y semi inconsciente. Aoshi que estaba fuera de aquel cuarto miraba desde un espejo falso a aquel tipo rubio que no soltaba prenda de las chicas.

-Realmente este tonto no sabe nada – dijo Aoshi sin más.

\- ¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde diablos estarán?

\- no lo sé, relájate un poco ¿no?-dijo Aoshi con su voz calmada de siempre.

-¡tsk! Ese mierda de ahí tiene razón, ¡eres un pusilánime! Estoy muerto de miedo porque Kaoru descubra la verdad antes de que se lo cuente yo, ¡estoy muerto de miedo por no saber dónde está! Y tu ahí ¡tan tranquilo! De seguro todo esto es idea de esa loca que tienes por novia, es un bicho nervioso.

Aoshi miró con odio a Kenshin y se acercó a él intimidante, aunque no asustó en nada al pelirrojo que mantuvo el tipo totalmente quieto y sosteniéndole la mirada, retándolo.

-¿Qué has dicho de Misao? Yo no tengo culpa de tus mierdas, si estoy metido en esto, es por tu culpa, he perdido a la mujer que quiero por proteger a mi amigo, ¿ese es tu pago?

Kenshin desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con rabia.

-perdóname Aoshi, lo estoy pagando contigo y con Misao. -El pelirrojo apoyo su frente en la pared. -Por primera vez en mi vida estoy muy asustado.

Aoshi destensó los músculos y suavizo su mirada.

-el que está asustado soy yo. – Vio que el pelirrojo le miraba sin entender.- cuando Misao vea en qué estado hemos dejado a su amigo el rubio, me va a matar.

Kenshin empezó a reírse, se reía por no llorar, estaban jodidos.

* * *

Llegaron a Kioto al llegar la tarde, bajaron del coche con las piernas dormidas, no habían parado ni siquiera para descansar un rato. Kaoru observo la puerta del cementerio y le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-cuando caiga la noche, entraremos. –dijo Kaoru.

\- bien, vayamos a comprar las cosas necesarias para esta noche.

 **FLASH BACK**

Misao caminaba por la sede del clan Oniwabanshu mirando asombrada todas las instalaciones, era mucho más señorial que el de Tokyo. Era como volver al pasado, a la época de los samuráis y los ninjas. Se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos mecánicos y de martillazos en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Descorrió el shoji con prudencia y sin hacer mucho ruido se asomó para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Parecía un taller de robótica de última generación, al fondo se encontraba Gein martilleando no se sabe qué cosa, en una esquina vio una persona bastante extraña sentada como si no tuviera vida. Era gordo y grandísimo con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su cara, daba autentico miedo. Misao noto que Gein había dejado de martillear y la estaba observando por encima del hombro.

-Misao-sama.

-lo siento Gein, no quería espiarte, solo… sentí curiosidad. – Dijo Misao acercándose un poco.

-no se preocupe, en esta casa no hay secretos para usted...- Gein siguió la mirada de la joven hasta el cuerpo inerte del rincón – oh, ¿le gusta mi Iwanbo?

-¿Iwanbo?

-es una marioneta. –dijo mirando a Misao que se acercaba muñeco y lo tocaba con un dedo.

-parece humano, aunque algo extraño, se siente como uno al tacto.

-eso es porque está hecho con trozos humanos.

Misao se disculpó con Gein diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y salió de esa habitación tan rápido como pudo. Le había explicado su trabajo para el clan, era aterrador, toda esa habitación era aterradora. Una vez alejada de aquel sitio comenzó a correr sin rumbo hasta que llegó a un pozo donde tomo un cubo de agua y se lo echo encima. Se sentía sucia por aquel descubrimiento sobre su clan, ¿estaba preparada para dirigir todo aquello cuando su abuelo falleciera? Todos la miraban como si fuera una niña mimada que no sabía ni donde estaba. Todos sin excepción, sobre todo Aoshi Shinomori, desde que había llegado ni una sola vez la miraba y si lo hacía era con cara de reproche. Había intentado acercarse a él de mil maneras, desde que le vio le empezó a gustar ¡y de qué manera! Solo tenía ojos para él, pero…

Misao suspiró, ella había entrenado y lo seguía haciendo, pero le había visto a él entrenar y era mil veces mejor, había visto como otras mujeres del clan suspiraban por él, no tenía nada que hacer más allí, volvería a Tokyo y se llevaría a su amiga con ella a la fuerza, ya no le quedaba nada a Kaoru en Kioto, la llevaría al Dojo Kamiya enseguida. El padre de Kaoru le había pedido expresamente que la convenciera de volver a la capital.

-Misao-sama.

La joven volteo al oír la voz a su espalda.

-el que faltaba – dijo bufando al ver a Aoshi vestido en yukata.

-esta toda empapada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-nada, no ha ocurrido nada – dijo Misao pasando por su lado en dirección a la casa para cambiarse. –he decidido irme mañana al medio día, voy a sacarme los boletos del tren.

-¿tan pronto?

Misao se volteó con cara de sorprendida.

-¿tan pronto? ¿A qué viene eso? Seguro que después de que salga por esa puerta, haréis una fiesta. – dijo Misao señalando al portón.

-¿por qué dice eso Misao-Sama? ¿No se ha sentido bienvenida aquí?

-oh, sí, me he sentido muy querida, me encanta la forma en que me ignoran los ancianos, y me encanta tu expresión al verme llegar ''allí viene la niñata de Tokyo ''

-lamento que lo haya interpretado así. – dijo Aoshi, parecía sincero.

-bueno, pues eso, me voy. Díselo a todos para que vayan comprando el vodka y el confeti.

Aoshi vio como Misao pasaba por su lado al fin y la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Misao sorprendida.

Shinomori miró su mano que agarraba fuertemente la frágil muñeca de la joven, se había movido solo sin pensar.

-lo siento, se lo diré a todos.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

Kenshin observaba el cielo nocturno desde la sede de su organización.

-¿Dónde estarás Kaoru?

El pelirrojo tomó su celular y empezó a mirar fotos que tenia de ella.

-vuelve conmigo… - dijo llevando su imagen a sus labios.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Kenshin miraba por todos lados la fachada del Dojo Maekawa, ahí es donde se suponía que su prometida impartía clases los martes y jueves. Saltó el muro del Dojo y cayó justo detrás de unos matorrales escondiéndose de miradas indiscretas. Hacía años que no la veía, ahora que el maestro Kamiya había fallecido era su deber cuidar de ella. Recordó cuando la conoció en un torneo nacional de kendo, le sorprendió su agilidad y fuerza, aunque no le extraño siendo hija del gran maestro Kamiya, un amigo de toda la vida de su padre.

-vamos corre ya va a llegar la señorita Kaoru – dijo un chico corriendo seguido de unos siete chicos más que estaban eufóricos.

El pelirrojo no entendía muy bien el alboroto de esos chicos adolescentes. Hasta que la vio.

No la recordaba así en absoluto. Era toda una mujer, claro el recordaba a la chica con apenas diecisiete años, que siempre vestía con el hakama y el keigoki o con el uniforme del instituto en Kioto que era más bien ancho y ella siempre llevaba la falda recatada mientras otras se las cortaban.

Kaoru vestía un vestido azul marino con flores blancas, con un generoso escote en forma de V, la falda vaporosa le llegaba a algo más por encima de las rodillas, mostrando unas piernas bien torneadas y tonificadas, en sus pies unas bonitas sandalias color azul con tacón no muy alto, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con las puntas un poco onduladas, en su mano derecha portaba un gran bolso de deporte donde se presumía que llevaba su equipo.

-¡bien chicos, vayan poniéndose en sus lugares! como siempre vinieron pronto – dijo Kaoru mirando su reloj – aún quedan veinte minutos para la hora del entrenamiento, no sé porque se queja el viejo maestro de su impuntualidad…

-es por ti querida Kaoru… - hablo un hombre mayor a la joven.- solo vienen pronto los martes y jueves, cuando me sustituyes.

-¡oh! ¿En serio?

-por supuesto, tienes más de un pretendiente aquí – el viejo maestro se rio.

Al pasar las semanas y los meses, Kenshin se fue obsesionando más y más con ella, le gustaba todo de ella, le gustaba como disfrutaba del kendo tanto o más que él, le gustaba observarla a través de la ventana de su apartamento mientras él comía botanas y bebía cerveza desde el edificio aledaño. Todo esto lo hacía en su tiempo libre claro, mientras Saito le dejaba un poco en paz y no tenía que solucionar alguna papeleta de algún mandatario del gobierno que no hacia bien su trabajo.

Se había enamorado. Tardo un poco en asimilarlo, la última vez que se enamoró, le traicionaron ¡y de qué manera! Su padre y madre murieron y casi acaba con su vida. Pero sabía que Kaoru no era como Tomoe, Kaoru en su generosidad lo acompañó hasta su ''ultimo'' momento en el hospital, se había encariñado mucho con ella en ese tiempo, la que antes le parecía un incordio, después del incendio le parecía un ángel y estaba seguro de que si hubieran estado más tiempo juntos, se hubiera enamorado igualmente de ella.

Un día siguió a Kaoru hasta un parque, no sabía muy bien que pasaba veía a la joven muy exaltada y muy contenta. ¿Esperaba verse con alguien? ¿Un hombre? Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron expectantes para ver la cara del tipo que iba a morir esa misma noche si se atrevía a tocar lo que era suyo.

Entonces vio a otra mujer joven correr en dirección a Kaoru llamándola desde el otro extremo de la plaza del parque.

Kenshin suspiró aliviado ¿no era esa Misao Makimachi?

Misao también estaba cambiada, llevaba un suéter negro de escote de pico y una falda corta escocesa y unas botas bajas con tacón ancho y un bolsito marrón de cuero que llevaba de bandolera. El pelo lo llevaba en su característica trenza pero esta vez la llevaba desenfadada a medio deshacer y le caía por su lado derecho, llevaba un gorrito francés ladeado al lado contrario de la trenza, a Kenshin le pareció una monada de chica. Bastante linda, el tiempo había hecho su buen trabajo, sí señor.

El pelirrojo desde detrás de un árbol sacó su Smartphone y apunto la cámara hacia Misao, le hizo una foto de cuerpo entero y se lo mando al primer contacto de su lista en el App de mensajería: Aoshi Shinomori.

* * *

 **-mira qué guapa se ha puesto vuestra futura Okashira para una cita con un chico.**

 **SU ARCHIVO HA SIDO ENVIADO CON ÉXITO.**

* * *

El pelirrojo se recostó detrás del árbol riéndose de su ocurrencia.

-ahora a reírme un poco – dijo el pelirrojo mirando el reloj y apostando cuanto tardaría Aoshi en reclamar territorio.

-¡Misao! –Kaoru abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Te he echado de menos!

-mentirosa, ¡no me has llamado ni escrito estos seis meses que te has tirado en Londres! – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-no es verdad, estaba ocupada, te echaba de menos pero estaba muy ocupada. – dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca.-además te he traído regalitos – dijo mostrándole una bolsita de los almacenes Harrods.

Las jóvenes tomaron unos helados sentadas en un banco de madera viendo a los niños jugar con la pelota mientras se contaban sus batallas y Kaoru presumía de pendientes nuevos. De repente sonó el teléfono de Misao.

-¿Quién es? – dijo Kaoru curiosa.

-no sé, no tengo este número en mi agenda, pero el prefijo es de Kioto.

-diga…. si….oh… ¿AOSHI? Vaya, cuanto tiempo, hace años que no sé de ti.

Misao se levantó de su asiento haciendo aspavientos como una loca mientras Kaoru la animaba a seguir la conversación y se ponía con la oreja al lado del teléfono de su amiga

– sí, dime…. Aja… ¿quieres pedir traslado a Tokyo? ¿En serio? ¿Es urgente? Claro, hablare con mi abuelo… está bien… nos vemos pronto, adiós.

Misao se dejó caer de nuevo en la banca.

-¡Misao! ¡Tu amor de adolescencia viene a Tokyo! ¿Misao? ¿Por qué lloriqueas? ¿No estas contenta?

-sí, pero… se me ha caído el helado de chocolate al suelo…

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-Misao no te detengas y sigue cavando. – susurro Kaoru en medio de la oscuridad alumbradas solo con un farolillo.

-¡deberíamos que haber llegado ya a Argentina de todo lo que hemos cavado!

Kaoru bufó enfadada y hundió la pala con todas sus fuerzas, sonó a madera.

-¡lo tenemos! Ayúdame a abrir la tapa.

Ambas mujeres se miraron unos segundos antes de abrir la tapa, Misao sonrió de medio lado.

-esto me recuerda al gato de Schrödinger.

-no bromees en un momento así, Misao.

-vamos Kaoru estoy segura de que mi corazonada es real, abriremos la tapa a la de tres. Una… dos… ¡y tres!

Tiraron la tapa pesada a un lado y el ruido retumbó aquella colina silenciosa. Kaoru apunto la luz del farolillo al interior del sarcófago.

-¿Qué…. Que mierda es eso? – dijo Kaoru asqueada.

En el interior de la tumba, yacían restos de cables mezclados con una masa amorfa de grasa humana. Misao se acercó y metió la mano en el interior sacando un poco de aquel asqueroso material que olía fatal. Kaoru se apartó de su amiga tapándose la nariz sin dejar de alumbrar la mano de su amiga.

-estamos ante una técnica ancestral usado por varios ninjas de mi clan, en las antiguas guerras usaban partes de cadáveres para fabricar muñecos para usar en batallas. Los muñecos eran tan perfectos que era imposible distinguir a simple vista del verdadero, por eso no te dejaron verlo, de seguro tú lo descubrirías, me acuerdo a Gein yendo con Aoshi a visitar en los últimos días de vida a Kenshin, le vi en el velatorio, en ese momento no le di importancia porque iba de acompañante de Aoshi y mío, pero ahora que recuerdo, todo encaja a la perfección tal vez por eso Aoshi asesino a Gein, para que no dijera nada, no lo sé, es todo tan macabro y enrevesado…

Misao miro la cara de su amiga que no quitaba su expresión de asombro, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas libremente.

-Kaoru, Kenshin está vivo y ha estado todo este tiempo muy cerca de ti.

 **CONTINUARA**.

* * *

Espero les guste este capítulo, dejen comentarios. Se lo agradezco mucho.

 **Contestando al lector:**

 **Taishou:** en efecto, era un muñeco de Gein siempre he pensado, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera al revés? Pues aquí lo tenemos, a ver ahora como actúa Kaoru, si fuera yo, lo dejaba de hablar para siempre.

 **Lica** : Gracias, por todo amiga mía, sin ti, creo que me hubiera rendido hace mucho, es muy difícil de explicar las cosas del pasado, lo he enredado tanto que me dan ganas de meterme en una cueva y no salir jamás, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y los momentos de Aoshi y Misao (y también kenkao)

 **DULCECITO311:** Me alegro que te haya agradado el fic y espero que desees continuar la lectura. Un saludo.

 **Mery** : Me alegro que te dieras cuenta del detalle de Gein! Intento llevar cosas de la historia original a mi fic, espero que sigas siendo seguidora de mi fic después de este capítulo lleno de recuerdos!

 **Zambitamt1975** : oh! Perdóname no entendí entonces el review, lo entendí como que fuera un impulso por el enfado. Por supuesto que habrá celos, tenlo por seguro Kaoru no va a ir corriendo a los brazos de Kenshin, creo que nadie lo haría, va a sufrir y mucho xD.

 **PajaritoAzul** : gracias por seguir esta historia y por tu mensaje privado, me hace ilusión tengo que decir que he estado muchas veces por tirar la toalla. A veces mis propios personajes se me escapan de las manos, no sé si me explico, pero bueno, hago lo que puedo para llevarlos por la historia correcta xD

 **Leyla** : pues si enano te parece un insulto fuerte, espera a que tenga a Kaoru delante después de descubrirle, uff y espérate cuando Misao vea a Cho echo un despojo! No tiene país para correr! gracias por tu apoyo, espero tenerte también en este capítulo. (Ojala y te haya agradado)

 **Qebeth** : Kenshin y Aoshi lo van a tener muy crudo de ahora en adelante, Misao mas por orgullo y Kaoru por tener herido los sentimientos, lo que hizo Kenshin estuvo mal desde el principio pero el no tiene ''toda'' la culpa, es hora de que las mujeres se revelen!

 **Camilaahmed:** mira que rápido subí el capitulo 8, jaja estaba terminando los retoques cuando vi un nuevo review y era el tuyo!, me dio ánimos para acabarlo pronto, deseo de corazón que te siga gustando y sigas escribiéndome!


	9. Okashira

**Capítulo 9: Okashira.**

Saito Hajime volvió a dar una calada de su cigarro tranquilamente, observando a aquel sujeto rubio que estaba frente a él.

-Entonces…- dijo Saito -¿tú quién eres cabeza de escoba? Y lo que es más importante ¿Por qué me estas manchando mi cara moqueta de sangre?

-¡ya se lo he dicho! –Dijo Cho al borde del colapso nervioso- me han secuestrado dos tipos: Aoshi Shinomori y ¡un enano con muy mala baba! Me han traído y me han golpeado ¡como si fuera una piñata!

Cho no entendía porque tenía que dar tantas explicaciones a ese tipo vestido de policía, ¿no se suponía que él era al victima? Había logrado escapar de sus ataduras y había deambulado por el edificio intentando encontrar una salida.

-asique… - continuo hablando Saito mientras escuchaba de lejos varias pisadas que corrían a ese lugar - ¿has sido secuestrado por dos esquizofrénicos?

-sí, así es, ¡usted como policía tendría que hacer algo!

-¿esos dos locos no serán esos dos que vienen por ahí? – Saito indico con la cabeza hasta el final del pasillo por donde llegaban Shinomori y Kenshin.

-¡esos son! ¡Deténgalos agente!

Hacía poco tiempo que habían descubierto que Cho se había logrado soltar y se había escapado, lo habían buscado por todo el edificio, y allí estaba, charlando con Saito.

-¿Qué sois? ¿Los dos tontos del pueblo? ¿Cómo se os ocurre traer a un civil al cuartel? y más en ese estado.

-¡ellos me han dejado en este estado!- se quejó Cho.

-oh, además le habéis torturado, me encanta cuando se cumplen mis normas – dijo Saito con irónica.

-jefe- dijo Aoshi con suma tranquilidad- este tipo es un miembro del Oniwabanshu pero no está metido en la red de archivo general del clan.

Los ojos de Saito centellearon comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-¡mentiroso! No me has traído por eso!¡ Me has traído porque Misao te ha dejado abandonado como un perro! – dijo Cho, con toda la razón del mundo.

Saito perdió su paciencia y tomó a Cho del cuello estampándolo contra la pared, haciendo que se cayera un carísimo cuadro al suelo.

-¿Por qué no estás en los archivos de la banda? ¿Hay más como tú? ¿Cuántos? ¡Responde rápido!

Cho sonrió de medio lado intentándose zafar del agarre.

-más que suficientes ¿Qué te importa? Somos fieles a Okina. ¿No es eso lo importante del Oniwabanshu?

-este idiota no se entera de nada – dijo Saito empujándolo al suelo -Aoshi, enciérralo en la celda del sótano, ¡y tú! – Dijo Saito señalando a Kenshin el cual lo miró con curiosidad.- tú, límpiame la moqueta y regresa el cuadro a su sitio.

-¿oro?

Saito observo a Aoshi levantar con fuerza a Cho mientras le sujetaba las muñecas.

-por cierto Shinomori ¿Cuándo piensas hacer lo que te he pedido?

-ya estoy en ello, seguramente mañana a estas horas Okina ya no será más el Okashira.

Los ojos de Cho se abrieron de par en par dejando de forcejear y miró a Aoshi con cara de terror.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás insinuando que hay un motín en la banda? Por… ¿por qué?… ¿y Misao? ¿Vas a traicionarla?

Cho observo los ojos azules de Aoshi que lo miraban serio, pero con una inmensa tristeza en ellos, sin decir palabra Cho supo que las respuestas a todas sus preguntas eran todo: Si.

-traidor – dijo Cho entre dientes, hasta que cogió aire en sus pulmones - ¡TRAIDOR! ¡BASTARDO! ¡ASI QUE ESA ERA LA RAZON! ¡MISAO TENIA RAZON! TE ACERCASTE A ELLA POR INTERES MADITO HIJO DE…!

En ese instante Saito le propino un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejo inconsciente.

-llévatelo.

* * *

Kaoru dormía en el asiento del copiloto mientras Misao conducía el auto de vuelta a casa, pobre amiga suya, estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Misao apretó los puños en el volante del auto. Maldito Kenshin, cuando lo viera le daría una paliza que lo iba a matar y esta vez de verdad ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante mentira? ¿Y Aoshi? ¡Ese era el peor! Se suponía que entre los miembros del Oniwabanshu no había secretos. Kaoru le había explicado que Kenshin tenía un jefe ¿Cuál jefe? ¿También era jefe de Aoshi? El día de san Valentín no fue a su puesto ''oficial'' en la policía, seguramente haciendo algún encargo para ese misterioso jefe.

Misao detuvo el auto en una gasolinera.

-Kaoru, Kaoru…

-¿mmm? ¿Ya hemos llegado a Tokyo?

-no, solo llevas dormida media hora, Kaoru he pensado que tal vez no deberías encontrarte aun con Kenshin.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Por qué?

-deberías alejarte un par de días para que las cosas se calmen, es mejor decir las cosas con la mente fría.

-no te entiendo Misao, tu misma me has dicho que quieres patearle el trasero.

-y créeme que lo hare con sumo gusto. Pero hay algo más en todo esto y quiero averiguar, he pensado que podía llevarte a Nagano a visitar a tu mama.

Kaoru parpadeo un par de veces y asintió con una sonrisa.

Misao volvió a encender el auto y prosiguieron su camino esta vez tomando dirección a Nagano.

* * *

Kenshin coloco el cuadro en la pared de mala gana. Miro a su derecha y vio a Aoshi aparecer por el final del pasillo.

-¿vas a hacerlo?

-sí.

-sabes que no tienes que hacerlo tú, si quieres puedo matar a Okina yo...

-no – interrumpió Aoshi – ese es mi deber.

-le dijiste a Misao que no te acercaste a ella por interés, ¿Qué crees que pensara ella ahora, Aoshi? Conozco a Misao, no te perdonara nunca, esa chica te va a odiar.

-¿crees que no lo sé?-Dijo Aoshi apretando los dientes- pero no me queda otra, el honor de los oniwabanshu no seguirá manchándose, y si Misao me odia…

-¿Qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-ya hare yo que deje de hacerlo.

Kenshin levantó una ceja con curiosidad y una sonrisa picarona surgió en su rostro.

-puedo imaginarlo.

-claro porque tu harás lo mismo con Kamiya.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

-no… lo mío es más complicado, no sé cómo reaccionara ante mí, siempre he pensado que cuando lo supiera se llenaría de alegría pero… creo que era un iluso, conociéndola mejor y todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa… va a querer cortarme la cabeza.

* * *

Kaoru observaba el paisaje sin prestar atención, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo vivido con Battousai, su cita de ensueño, sus momentos de intimidad… quería morirse de la vergüenza, se había reído de ella. Había jugado con ella, con sus sentimientos ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar por un hombre enmascarado? Fácil, porque era Kenshin Himura, aunque ella no lo supiera, aunque se hubiera hecho la cirugía estética y se hubiera pintando el pelo de negro, seguramente ella, como soberana idiota seguiría gustándole aquel tipo.

-soy una idiota – dijo suspirando.

-no te castigues más, tú no tienes la culpa. – Dijo Misao con voz solemne- la culpa es de ese pelirrojo y de su amiguito.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Aoshi?

-voy a darle tantas patadas en el culo que no se podrá sentar en dos años, y luego, cuando me haya quedado a gusto, le pediré las explicaciones oportunas.

-¿serias capaz de perdonarlo?-Kaoru espero respuesta y vio que Misao no sabía que responderla - ¿Misao?

-Kaoru, no lo sé, he estado pensándolo y yo le quiero, quiero darle la oportunidad de explicarse, porque…

-¿Por qué?

-porque si hubiera sido al revés, si hubieras sido tú, mi querida amiga, la que hubiera tenido que ''desaparecer'' yo te habría ayudado igual.

Kaoru le dirigió una mirada llena de amor hacia su amiga, siempre habían estado juntas y siempre lo estarían.

 **HORAS DESPUES.**

Misao aparcó el coche delante de la casa de la mama de Kaoru, la cual se bajó del asiento del copiloto y miró a su amiga que no salía del coche de Cho.

-¿Misao? Sal, mi madre seguro se alegra mucho de verte a ti también.

-No Kaoru, tengo que ir a Tokio, mi abuelo estará preocupado no sabe dónde ando, se tiene que estar tirando de la barba, cuando llegue a Tokyo conseguiré un teléfono y te llamaré

Kaoru asintió y dijo adiós con la mano a Misao quien salía con el auto.

La mama de Kaoru vivía cerca de la estación de trenes, era una casa muy pequeña pero suficiente para ella, subió por unas escaleras estrechas y al llegar a la puerta escucho la risa de su madre y otra risa masculina, el corazón de Kaoru se paró, ¿el amigo de Kenshin seguía allí? Kaoru apretó los dientes llena de furia recordando el miedo que se le metió en el cuerpo al pensar que su madre estaba con un psicópata.

La joven entro en trompa para encarar a aquel tipo y decirle algunas cosas.

-oh ¿Kaoru? – dijo Yumi Kamiya al ver entrar como un toro a su hija en el salón.

-¡anda! Te han crecido los pechos. –dijo aquel hombre que Kaoru conoció años atrás.

Seijuro Hiko estaba sentado en el sofá con un vaso de Sake, mirando divertido a la recién llegada. Noto que Hiko miraba detrás de Kaoru como si esperaba que alguien más entrara, Seijuro empezó a abandonar esa sonrisa tonta.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? –dijo Kaoru sin entender mientras Hiko se levantaba.

-el idiota que se suponía que tenía que estar cuidándote.

-usted - dijo Kaoru señalando a Hiko con el dedo - ¡usted y ese... ese imbécil se han estado riendo de mi todo este tiempo!

Yumi miro a su hija con preocupación.

-¿has venido sola? ¿Dónde está Kenshin?

Kaoru miro a su madre abriendo la boca, se le había caído el alma al suelo ¿su madre sabia lo de Kenshin? La muchacha se quedó sin reaccionar mientras su madre la abrazaba, Kaoru desde la lejanía oía a Hiko llamar por teléfono.

-¡se supone que tienes que vigilar a Kaoru estúpido! ¡si, está aquí! ¡Ha venido sola! ¡MUEVE AQUÍ EL CULO BAKA DESHI O ME HAGO UN ABRIGO CON TU PIEL!

* * *

Kenshin colgó el teléfono, se puso su equipamiento de motero tan rápido como pudo, tomó su katana y corrió a su moto.

-Kaoru…. – dijo el pelirrojo mientras arrancaba la moto.

El corazón de Kenshin decía que algo había pasado en este tiempo sin verla, estaba nervioso, su instinto le decía que algo iba a ir de mal en peor.

 **ESA MISMA NOCHE. CASA AOIYA DE TOKYO.**

Misao aparcó el coche en el garaje de su casa, subió las escaleras a la planta principal, no vio a nadie allí ¿Dónde estaban?

-¿abuelo? ¿Hannya? ¿Aoshi? ¡Estoy de vuelta!

-Misao-sama ha vuelto.

La muchacha se giró y contemplo a Hannya y lo sonrió.

-sí, siento haberos preocupado. ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

-ha tenido que salir…

-¿tan tarde? No es propio de él ¿y Aoshi? Tengo que hablar con él. –dijo Misao comenzando a andar hacia la escalera para subir a su cuarto.

Misao se detuvo al llegar a la escalera al ver a Aoshi con su traje ninja bajarlas mientras la observaba sin un ápice de sentimiento en su mirada.

-Aoshi… ¿Qué haces con el traje ninja? – La joven se fijó en algunas salpicaduras de sangre- ¿y esa sangre… ¿Qué?

-Hannya lleva a la señorita Makimachi a su habitación y que no salga de allí.

-sí, – Dijo Hannya con una inclinación.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Hannya déjame ¿Qué haces? ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! – dijo la chica intentando liberarse.

-lo siento Misao-sama, sigo órdenes del nuevo Okashira.

Misao dejo de pelear mientras era arrastrada por Hannya escaleras arriba, pasando por el lado de Aoshi, el seguía estático mirando un punto de la pared.

-Aoshi ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho? –dijo Misao gritando mientras Hannya la encerraba en su habitación.

La joven aporreo la puerta hasta la extenuación, corrió hacia la ventana: cerrada. La persianas eléctricas estaban bloqueadas no había forma de salir si no era por la puerta, volvió hacia ella y la araño con todas sus fuerzas, gimió de dolor hasta que se apoyó en ella dejándose caer deslizándose hasta el suelo y empezó a llorar, era todo una pesadilla cruel. Misao se calmó al notar una presencia detrás de la puerta: Aoshi.

-¡te odio cabron! Yo que tu dormía con un ojo abierto ¡voy a matarte! – Misao se incorporó y golpeo de nuevo la puerta - ¿me oyes? ¡Te voy a despellejar! ¡Traidor!

 **Al DIA SIGUIENTE. NAGANO.**

Kaoru abrió los ojos despacio y tardó un poco en enfocar su habitación, le costó cinco segundos entender que estaba en casa de su madre, recordó de repente todo lo ocurrido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, recordó como su madre le había contado que la tuvo que mentir sobre el viaje a Okinawa por petición de Hiko y que no sabía lo que de verdad pasaba hasta que Hiko se lo conto todo hacía dos semanas. Kaoru no había querido hablar con Hiko en ese momento y se había encerrado en una de las dos habitaciones que tenía la casa. Se incorporó un poco del futon que le había puesto su mama para dormir y logro escuchar voces que venían del salón.

-¡que mierdas me estas contando Baka deshi! ¿Qué es eso de una máscara de cuero? ¿Para eso me hiciste pedirle el favor a Yumi?¿ a qué jugabas? ¿A ser Batman?

-¡son ordenes de Saito! Nadie podía saber mi identidad! Si Shishio supiera que sigo vivo!

-seguramente ya lo sepa idiota y a mí lo que Saito diga me la trae al pairo.

-¡Kaoru no sabía nada, no podía presentarme delante de ella sin que le diera un sincope!

-pues creme que ya lo sabe, ¡ayer me mando a la mierda a mí y a ti y se enojó con su madre!

-¿Cómo lo ha averiguado? – dijo Kenshin tratando de tranquilizarse y dar menos voces.

-no tengo ni idea, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella. –dijo Hiko señalando hacia detrás de Kenshin.

El chico se volteo y quedo de frente de la chica por la cual había luchado durante estos últimos años y por la que su corazón latía nuevamente. Kaoru Kamiya llevaba una yukata azul oscuro con flores de sakura rosas, el pelo suelto y algo alborotado, la muchacha lo miraba como si estuviera ante una escultura o un cuadro, lo miraba de arriba abajo como si no pudiera ser real. Hiko carraspeo un poco.

-bueno yo... Tengo que salir a comprar Sake, lo vamos a necesitar – y acto seguido hizo mutis por el foro dejando a solas a los dos jóvenes.

 **CONTINUARA**.

* * *

No será un fic con muchos reviews, pero quiero agradecer a los que si me escriben y me alientan, sin ellos hubiera dejado el proyecto (a veces lo pienso) sé que no soy la mejor escritora ni es la mejor historia pero mientras haya alguien que me diga que lo lee, aquí estaré.

Contestando al lector:

 **DULCECITO311:** Pronto se desvelara los motivos, en el próximo capítulo se ira un poco deshaciendo la madeja de hilo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Lica** : amiga si aún sigo con la historia y no me haya escondido en una cueva es gracias a ti, espero que no me odies por lo que le hice hacer a Aoshi, Misao resurgirá como el ave fénix y lo pateara el culo hasta que a ella le duela el pie jajajajajaja.

 **PajaritoAzul** : gracias por tus reviews, en el próximo capítulo tendremos a Kaoru y Kenshin cara a cara desvelando tramas del pasado, y a Misao.. Bueno Misao va a querer cortar cuellos!

 **Taishou** : Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, no tiene mucho de interesante pero es el enlace para ir desvelando cosas.

 **Qebeth** : el momento del encuentro ha llegado en el próximo capítulo Kenshin no podrá escaparse y tendrá que decirle todo (todo lo que él sabe. Porque hay cosas que no sabe jajajajaja)

 **Zambitamt1975** : A partir de este capítulo los chicos ya no pueden meter la pata más, ahora es el turno de las chicas, acuérdate de Soujiro Seta que pronto aparecerá para darle donde más le duele a Kenshin, e cuanto a Aoshi veremos a una Misao un tanto cruel con el :)


End file.
